


Jaemin's Diary

by NCT_ouo



Series: The Family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Easy Read, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, your typical family fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_ouo/pseuds/NCT_ouo
Summary: I finally edited my fics and divided them up. This one will be focused on the cute family drabbles,Fluff pieces of all NCT with their kidsHealing fluff pieces of them being adorable





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are happily married with 2 kids, and Yuta tricks Jaemin into writing a diary. Taeil, being the only "single" one among the friends decided to do his job as the god father and helps Jaemin with his diary, ( and the nightly meal made by Taeyong is also great). All the dream kids love Jisung because he is 100% fluff ball, and all the hyung line adores Winwin although he is already a dad of two kids. And all of them are trying to get Taeil and Hansol back together. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is not setting a good example for haechan, but Doyoung thinks Jeno is too uptight for his age because of Jaehyun.  
> Mark was not treated well by his biological Parents but Ten and Johnny adores him and tries to heal the wounds. 
> 
> All the kids are adopted 
> 
> Basically everyday family fluff, healing soup for the soul <3 Hope everyone will like it.

The Dairy of Jaemin

_My name is Na Jaemin, I am 6 years old, my papa says Na is short for Nakamoto. But Dad says I shouldn't listen to him and he is crazy._ _Actually dad used other words, but they said I am not allow to copy it. Papa said good boys should keep a diary, but I don_ _’_ _t know how to spell yet, so I will say the words and Uncle Taeil writes it for me! Yes Uncle Taeil is writing this right now! Uncle Taeil is the best, the most handsome, the..._

 

“I didn’t say these, what did you put?” Jaemin pointed Taeil writing faster than he is speaking.

“Nothing, Just continue with your story.”

 

__Okay, Uncle Taeil is not telling me what he put, I will ask papa to check it later. >_< Anyways, Papa and Dad told me tomorrow is Jisung_ _ __’_ _ __s first day in Kinder and I will need to be the hyung and take care of him! of course I will, I am his favorite hyung. ok maybe not, he said yesterday Mark is his favorite hyung._ _

__But honestly_ _ __Everyone loves Jisungni, I wanted to be his favorite hyung for so long !! I SHOULD BE HIS ONLY HYUNG. But dad and papa always said all the kids belong to the same family and ever since he was born Jisung got all the love, and he always leaves me when he sees Mark Hyung and Jeno Hyung._ _ __Especially LEE JENO, I hate him, he always follow me everywhere and he scares my other friends. Hina and Koeun brought cup cakes from their moms today for me!  And Jeno ate it!!_ _

__He promised me he will bring me cup cakes tomorrow from his dad though, I really hope it_ _ __’_ _ __s Uncle Jaehyun who bakes it and Uncle Doyoung, last time he and Haechan made kimichi chocolate for Renjunnie's birthday. They made both uncle winwin and lele throw up. I think uncle Taeil tried it too, and chased Uncle Doyoung around the house._ _

__

__Oh I think papa said dinner! Let_ _ __’_ _ __s go eat first. My dad_ _ __’_ _ __s cooking is super delicious_ _

__

\--- dinner table----

 

“ Hyung, I said you can help Jaemin with his diary not write it for him...” Yuta complained while putting down the dishes.

 

“Nah it’s okay, I don’t mind, Nana is my super adorable god child and plus I get free dinner” The elder of the two smiles while helping Yuta set the tables.

 

“ Uncle Taeil? What’s a d..ia..r?” Jisung asked while holding his plate, blinking his eyes.

 

“ It’s something only good boys have. Right papa?” Jaemin bouncing back from the bathroom, water dripping from his hands.

 

“But I dun’t ave one... I am a vad voy? Did I do somesing rong?” Jisung was missing his front teeth, making his speech even cuter.

 

“ Wipe your hands Nana,” Yuta hands him a box of tissue, looking back to his younger son, who looks like he is going to cry “No Jisung ah, that’s because Jaemin is 6 and a big boy have to write a report to me every day, which I will email to Santa, so Santa knows he is doing a good job. you are still 4, Santa says you are good for now.” 

 

“ aww babe, look at you inventing crap, why don’t you just tell him it’s Jaemin’s homework.” Taeyong appeared with the last dish and whispered to yuta. Wrapping his free hand around his husband's waist. 

Jabbing his husband's side with his elbow, Yuta hissed in an undertone “Because Jaemin doesn’t know it’s his homework, I tricked him to do it. Do you want to be the one to on homework duties this week?” 

“ Nope! So Jisungni are you excited for school tomorrow?” Taeyong changed the topic as fast as he could

 

“ Yeah!!!!” Jisung is stuffing fried potato smileys in his mouth, “ Marrrk hyung told me,  will bring me choculates tomovrow!! Jeno hyung will ring me cheese cakeee! And enju hyung will bring me cinese fooood.” 

 

“ Ren-jun,” Jaemin corrects him, “ But daddy already prepares food for us, you won’t finish all that” 

 

“ Buuuu I like fooood, especially daddy’s, yummmmm” Jisung attempts to attack the roasted chicken with his hands.

 

Removing the chicken from his reach, Yuta looks at Taeyong disapprovingly “I told you not to show him your grade school pictures, now he is gonna be a fattie like you.” Jisung sulks at the sight of his chicken being taken away. “Patience honey, I need to crave it with a knife before your little monkey paws claim the whole thing.” 

 

“ I want the wing part!” Jaemin proclaims with food in his mouth, accidentally spiting out part of the food back to his plate, while majority on his plate, some landed on Taeil’s who is sitting beside him.

“ Me tuuuu!” Jisung raises a potato excitedly resulting a projectile potato flying across and hitting Taeil’s shirt. His new shirt he might add. 

 

 

Taeil suddenly wants to eat at home.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are happily married with 2 kids, and Yuta tricks Jaemin into writing a diary. Taeil, being the only "single" one among the friends decided to do his job as the god father and helps Jaemin with his diary, ( and the nightly meal made by Taeyong is also great). All the dream kids love Jisung because he is 100% fluff ball, and all the hyung line adores Winwin although he is already a dad of two kids. And all of them are trying to get Taeil and Hansol back together. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is not setting a good example for haechan, but Doyoung thinks Jeno is too uptight for his age because of Jaehyun.  
> Mark was not treated well by his biological Parents but Ten and Johnny adores him and tries to heal the wounds.
> 
> All the kids are adopted
> 
> Basically everyday family fluff, healing soup for the soul <3 Hope everyone will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old

CHAPTER 2

 

“Mark buddy what do you want to do after dinner?” Ten brings out a bowl of fruits, setting it on the table and glanced at his son who appears to be sulking.

 

“ What time is Johnny appa coming home?” Mark leans in and grabs a piece of orange by hand, Hoping his appa didn’t remember he hasn’t washed his hands yet, “ He promised we will go shopping later for Jisungnie ’s first day of school.” 

 

Unfortunately for Mark, Ten has keen memory “ Ya, Mark Lee you didn’t wash your hands! And your dad is gonna be home in 5 minutes, we will all go to the supermarket later if you want. But you have to tell me what’s bothering you first bud” 

 

Ten knew there was something wrong when he picked up Mark today, his eyes were slightly puffy and he was frowning with his head down. But he refuse to tell him what is wrong. At first he thought it was because he was late in picking him up, Mark has always had problems when he is the last to get picked up among his friends. But even ice cream and dinner with TV on, didn’t change his mood. And then he got a call from Jaehyun earlier saying Jeno said Mark and another kid in class had a mini fight today after which Mark didn’t talk to them all day.

 

Mark looked down again, “ Nothing is bothering me daddy, I am just tired. And I was hoping  appa would be home by now.” Ten sighed and pat the boy’s head, he knows the boy just hopes Johnny will distract him from asking more questions. Knowing pushing him won’t give him the answer, he opened his phone and typed out a message to the chat group.

 

****The squad whether you like it or not** **

****

****Chittapurr:**** Does any of your kids have more info on what happened to my kid today?

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** Uhm Nana didn’t mention much, only that Mark didn’t hang out with them today, and Jeno stole his cup cakes. Maybe haechan would know @bunnyvroomvroom @Jeffery

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvrrom:**** Haechan said Mark wasn’t talking to him by the time they arrived school, but he heard from Renjun that Mark had an argument with a kid named Yoomin or Yoojin. And omg has my goodie goodie Jeno finally joined me and Haechan on the dark side?!

 

 ** **Jeffery:**** God no, Jeno is all I have. Wait is that why he asked me to make cupcakes for Nana tomorrow.

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** Stop making my kids fat people! No more extra foods and sweets. I already have a husband that cooks too much, And Taeyong stop changing my name on chat!  

 

 

__Y to my T changed his name to Yutturi_ _

**_**** _ **

****T to the Y:**** But you are the Y to My T <3

__T to the Y changed yutturi to Y to my T_ _

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** I am leaving you, without the kids. <//3 @Chittapurr Did Mark say anything to you?

 

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** Yuta can come live with me, and Jaehyun can go live with Taeyong.

 

__Jeffery removed Bunnyvroomvroom from the chat_ _

__

****Chittapurr:**** Not a word to me, but we are gonna go out later to buy Jisung food for his first day tomorrow. @Winko @Moneykun did Renjun say anything else to you guys?

 

 ** **Winko:**** Kun and renjun are getting our dumplings out. Uhm Not really, he just told me Mark was in a bad mood after first period, but they are not classmates so he didn’t what happened in class, wait maybe you should ask their new home room teacher.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** oh yeah, shit I didn’t save the substitute’s number, @Y to my T Nana is in the same class right, what’s the name of the dude that is substituting for Hansol.

 

 ** **Grandpa:**** WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT HANSOL IN THIS HOUSE!

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** Jonghyun, I sent you his number through text. @grandpa calm down, we already kicked him out of the chat.

 

 ** **Jeffery:**** We removed Hansol? Since When?

 

 ** **Jisol:**** Nope I am still here. Johnny added me back. @grandpa Hon, I am just taking advance classes for 6 months, I am not leaving you I swear, answer my calls please.

 

__Grandpa removed jisol and Chicagomonster_ _

__

****T to the Y:**** Stop removing people out of the chat ! Guys we are all family here, and Ten, what super market are you going to? We are going out to get jisung some school stuff for tomorrow.

 

__Chittapurr added Chicagomonster_ _

__Y to my T added bunnyvroomvroom_ _

__Winko removed Moneykun_ _

__

****Chittapurr:**** Taeil why did you remove my husband too? @Taeyong we are going to the big one downtown.  

 

 ** **Grandpa:****  Cause he added back han freaking sol.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** but why did winwin remove kun?

 

 ** **Winko:**** He and Renjun put chilies in the dumplings, I almost cried, and Chenle has been crying for the pass 15 minutes. Fuck this I am going out with you guys.

****

 

 ** **Chicago Monster:**** I was just parking the car, I was gone for 5 minutes, what the hell happen, Taeil please chill, Jisol hacked my account to add himself back. Let me back read the 40+ unread messages.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** What took you so long? Mark has been complaining for 10 minutes. I need you to watch him while I call his teacher.

 

 ** **Chicago Monster:**** Bae your car was blocking the way so I had to move it. What’s wrong with Mark??? I am waiting for the elevator.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** Sorry I still don’t know how to parallel park, wait actually let’s just go straight to the supermarket, I will bring Mark down, I will call from the store.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** WEAK

 

__Jeffery removed bunnyvroomvroom_ _

__

****Jeffery:**** You are all welcomed

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“ MARK HYUNG!” Jaemin waved his hands excitedly, his other hand holding on to Yuta.

 

“ Hi Nana!” Mark waved back with a timid smile, walking towards Jaemin who is running towards him dragging Yuta with him.

 

“ What did I say about shouting and running in public places?” Yuta regret bringing him. Why can’t his kid be as behaved as Mark.

 

“ Yuta ah, Where is Tae?” Johnny greeted him while the kids bonded, talking about what they want to buy for school tomorrow.

 

Yuta talks while keeping an eye on the kids,“ Finding a parking for Winwin, we left Jisung at home with Taeil. Where is Ten?” 

 

“ Talking to the teacher,”  Johnny looks worried but kind of glad Mark is now smiling with something Jaemin said. " you know how he is when he is worried." 

 

Yuta was going to say something, but Taeyong appeared with Winwin, followed by Ten looking pissed, sensing the situation Winwin got the kids attention 

 

"Hey! Who wants to go with me to buy snacks?"  Jaemin and Mark's face both lit up and they half ran to the other side of the store.

 

" What's wrong?"  Johnny asked when the kids are out of sight. "What happened in school?"

 

"The teacher wasn't quite sure because it was just a verbal exchange, and Mark didn't want us to know so he didn't tell teacher what exactly went on, but Jonghyun said the kid called Mark names for being a nerd, and having no friends. And something about him being too old for kinder, so he is probably dumb." Ten's voice was soft yet angery but with a hint of sadness and doubt " Did we do the wrong thing Johnny for letting him go to kinder instead of home school?"

 

Johnny didn't know what to answer, unlike their friends who adopted their kids when they were still babies, Mark came to them when he was already 3 years old. Extremely malnourished, because his biological parents practically lived in casinos and bars, leaving mark with whoever they can get a hold of. When they first had him Mark can barely  speak, not because he doesn't know how, but because he didn't know it was allowed.

No one had ever talked to him, addressed him as a person. That broke their hearts the  minute he heard his story, and ever since then he and Ten had made sure Mark lived in the best environment possible. It was difficult, they had no experience in taking care of a child, specially when the child is still going through trauma. But thankfully Yuta and Taeyong were there from the very start, they watched Mark when the pair was too busy with their business, they searched for the best child psychologist in the country and used Taeyong's resources to fly him to the city for Mark, but it seemed no matter how hard they try to protect little mark,it's still not enough. 

 

" No, don't think like that." Yuta broke the silence, he has always been the most level headed person when it comes to the kids. " Mark is doing great with new friends and he became much brighter after he started Kinder. And it's the kid's last year, he isn't even behind on track with that smart brain of his, if you guys want, he can totally jump a grade by grade school." He paused and looked at Taeyong thoughtfully, his husband understood what he was thinking. 

 

" Me and Johnny will find out who the kid is and move him to different school. " Johnny nodded regaining his senses, yes something has changed over the last few years, they might still be new at this,but they will always give it their all 

 

" You guys should go find Sicheng, we will just make some calls." Johnny gave Ten a hug and  a squeeze on the hand, yes, his family means the whole world to him.


	3. Not amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are happily married with 2 kids, and Yuta tricks Jaemin into writing a diary. Taeil, being the only "single" one among the friends decided to do his job as the god father and helps Jaemin with his diary, ( and the nightly meal made by Taeyong is also great). All the dream kids love Jisung because he is 100% fluff ball, and all the hyung line adores Winwin although he is already a dad of two kids. And all of them are trying to get Taeil and Hansol back together. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is not setting a good example for haechan, but Doyoung thinks Jeno is too uptight for his age because of Jaehyun.  
> Mark was not treated well by his biological Parents but Ten and Johnny adores him and tries to heal the wounds.
> 
> All the kids are adopted
> 
> Basically everyday family fluff, healing soup for the soul <3 Hope everyone will like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment <3

“ Quick Uncle Taeil CLOSE THE DOOOOOOR!” Jaemin was literally shouting in his ears, “ JENO AND HAECHAN CAN’T GET INNNN!” 

 

“ WHY NOT?” oh great, another kid yelling within ear shot

 

“ YEAH NA JAEMIN WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, WHY CAN’T WE GO INSIDE??” Taeil realized he is going to go deaf pretty darn soon.

 

Jaemin’s tiny face was turning red from all the yelling “ BECAUSE I AM WRITING MY DIARY, IT’S JUST FOR ME!” Shutting the door and locking it after much struggle, but the not so faint complains can still be heard.

 

“ But we let you read our diary? This is not fair!” 

“Yeah, I am your best friend!!!!” 

“Jeno ! Haechan! Uncle Jaehyun wants you in the kitchen.” Renjun was a life saver.

 

“ hewww, finaally.” Jaemin mentally thanks Renjun for helping him in time, “ Uncle Taeil I don’t know why I have friends like them.” He heard chuckles that are much higher pitch then Taeil.

 

Looking up he sees Lele hugging one of his teddy bears and sitting in the corner, trying to hide behind the stuff animal. Mumbling they can’t see me they can’t see me.

 

“ Lele?” Taeil removes picks up the 4 year old, too big to get cover by the stuff toy.

 

Lele looks sheepishly at Jaemin, “Nana Hyung can I pleasshe stay, I romise I on’t make a shound.” He was also missing one of his front teeth, the baby teeth fell out two weeks ago and the new one haven’t fully replaced it. Although Chen le was the same age as Jisung, he went to Kinder a few month before.

 

“ okay, okay, Let’s just finish this fast, so we can help them with the bbq outside.”

 

__Jaemin_ _ __’_ _ __s dairy_ _

__

__Today was Jisung_ _ __’_ _ __s very first day of school, he cried a little bit when we reached the gate and papa kissed us good bye. I think even Papa was a little sad, although he said he is finally gonna have the whole house to himself today, he hugged both of us for a very long time and kissed us on the top of our heads whispering he can_ _ __’_ _ __t believe we are growing so fast. But I can_ _ __’_ _ __t wait to grow faster! Jeno is already taller than me, this has to stop!_ _

__

__Oh I was saying how Jisungni cried, yeah he started tearing up as soon as papa turned to go back to the car. But I told him, his hyungs won_ _ __’_ _ __t give him food if he cries and he stopped crying in the next second. I am such a good hyung._ _

__

__Oh speaking of food, Lee Jeno did bring cupcakes for me today, but I am pretty sure Uncle doyoung made it. It is suppose to be a matcha cupcake, but it was the most bitter cake I have ever tasted. I am gonna put hotsauces under his rice later. My revenge will be easy because they are all here in my house today because it_ _ __’_ _ __s Friday night, and every Friday we meet up for dinner. This time they wanted BBQ, so dad set up the grill outside and he is cooking with uncle Jaehyun  Uncle Kun and Uncle Johnny. Papa is out buying more meat, sodas and adult water with Uncle Ten and Uncle sicheng. We are suppose to be on chips and setting the table duties, but Uncle doyoung took over after Haechan and Renjun broke 2 plates and a vase, and he said only Mark is helping, the others should just sit down and stay out of trouble._ _

__

__Thats why Haechan and Jeno had the time to bother me, they wanted to see my diary since this morning, but I don_ _ __’_ _ __t want to show them. They showed me theirs but Haechan_ _ __’_ _ __s diary only had drawings and Jeno_ _ __’_ _ __s hand writing is impossible to read. They are so jealous that I got Uncle Taeil to help me._ _

__

__I need to check on Jisung and help Mark Hyung, Jisung ate too much today and is having a stomachache, we are all trying to make sure Papa doesn_ _ __’_ _ __t find out about it. He won_ _ __’_ _ __t get BBQ tonight if papa find out._ _

 

__P.S. And if papa finds out I will know it_ _ __’_ _ __s either lele or Taeil hyung that told him._ _

__

__

\- - - - - - - -

 

“ I want more corn!!” Renjun raising his hand while holding the bbq ribs, smiling showing his adorable teeth.

 

“ Look winwinie, our kid really got your teeth.” Kun smiled and handed his kid the corn he wanted.

 

Winwin looking at Kun as if he is retarded, shaking his head, the kids are all adopted how can they look like either one of them. But of course now it’s not the time for them to find out.

 

“ Of course, Both Renjun and Chenle takes after me! Only the superior genes gets passed down.” 

 

“ Oh That answers Jeno’s question to me the other day,” Taeil suddenly butt in, “ Jeno said one of the kids asked him why he doesn’t look like his parents. See Jeno, that means both of your parents have inferior genes.”  

 

Although the kids at the table didn’t quite understand what they said, they still laughed cause the adults were laughing hard.

 

“ Can we watch TV? The cartoon will be on by now!” Haechan nudged his dad.

“ Yeah sure, Jaemin you can take them to the TV in the family room, bring some chips with you guys. You can watch a movie too.” Taeyong answered handing the kids chips in bowls.

 

“ YES!!! Thank you dad!!” Jaemin grabbed Mark who was saying beside him, “Mark hyung we have the movie I told you about, with the animals, let’s watch that after the Cartoon.” 

 

“ Renjun! Don’t bully your brother, give him back his snack bowl.” “I am no bullying him, I am just holding it for him. Come one lele, race you to the room” 

 

With a lot of giggling, the kids all left, leaving the grown ups still eating, and bringing out the beers.  

 

“ We got about an hour before we have to check if they burn down the house.” Ten sets an alarm on his phone in case he forgets.

 

“ Look at you being time conscious, remember when hyung was always late in Uni.” Jaehyung mocks taking a sip of beer “One time he and Johnny showed up at our trip 2 hours late. And we missed the plane, Taeyong looked like he was gonna eat him alive.” 

 

“ Hey in my defense, we have all been late because of accidental naps.” Johnny used air quotation marks for the naps, “Remember when Yuta and Taeyong suspiciously locked themselves in the bathroom when we surprised Taeyong for his birthday.”

 

“ Yeah Yuta was limping when he came out, soooo it’s kinda hard to forget.” Taeil smirks

 

“ Honestly time flies, the other day I was remembering how we use to go clubbing every Friday, or get wasted at someone’s house. Now we are drinking non alcoholic beer and eating home roast and chatting.” Doyoung adds while grabbing a another beer.

 

“ I know, time got even faster since we got the kids. This morning when I send the kids to school and got home. The house was so quiet, and I remembered when Jaemin and Jisung use to spend the whole day with me at home. I spend an hour looking at their baby pictures.” Yuta settled down on the same lounge chair on Taeyong’s lap, the latter hugged his waist and gave his husband a gentle kiss on the back.

 

“ And just think, they will go to grade school next year.” Winwin snuggles up to Kun on the bench. And glancing at Taeil’s direction he asked with caution, “ Uhm Taeil hyung.” 

 

“ Yeah?” 

 

“ Have you heard from Hansol hyung? I think he really misses you and you know he didn’t mean what he did. And...” 

 

 

“ And that’s my cue to check on the kids, I will be back.” Taeil put down the glass and fled the scene.

 

They all sighed, what Hansol did was pretty bad, but it’s been almost 2 months and they haven’t even talked. Hansol has been pretty worried since they have never had a fight for more than 4 days, and Taeil changed his relationship status to single on all his social media. Only three people knew the whole story, Johnny, Yuta and of course Taeil. Even Hansol’s best friends Johnny and Yuta were angry at him at first, only forgiving him a week after, but the usually nicest one of their group, hansol’s own husband refused to listen to any excuses he might have.


	4. Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are happily married with 2 kids, and Yuta tricks Jaemin into writing a diary. Taeil, being the only "single" one among the friends decided to do his job as the god father and helps Jaemin with his diary, ( and the nightly meal made by Taeyong is also great). All the dream kids love Jisung because he is 100% fluff ball, and all the hyung line adores Winwin although he is already a dad of two kids. And all of them are trying to get Taeil and Hansol back together. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is not setting a good example for haechan, but Doyoung thinks Jeno is too uptight for his age because of Jaehyun.  
> Mark was not treated well by his biological Parents but Ten and Johnny adores him and tries to heal the wounds.
> 
> All the kids are adopted
> 
> Basically everyday family fluff, healing soup for the soul <3 Hope everyone will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old

“ Why are you making a fuss” Yuta’s voice was tinted with anger, although soft and controlled, but he is obviously hurt.

 

“ A fuss??” Taeyong’s voice is equally hushed, not wanting the kids to hear them fight, “ I am so tired of cleaning up and tidying up your mess after work. I am exhausted from a whole day’s work, I can’t stand coming home to utter chaos.”

 

“Chaos? That’s your child not yet learning how to put back his toys, don’t act like you are the only one that works, However I am sorry about the papers in the home office, I got an inspiration for the last piece of the fall collection and got distracted earlier. Or else I would have cleaned it up.”

 

“ Well guess we know where Jisung learn to be so messy.” 

 

Yuta was taken aback, “ What are you saying? That I am a bad parent?” 

 

“ No, but you definitely don’t set the best examples, if it weren’t for me, our house is probably buried under piles of trash. If I can work at home, I would never left it so messy, what if either one of the kids trips on a toy. I wouldn’t be that careless if I worked at home”  

 

That was the last straw, Taeyong disapproving basically everything he did around the house, and even him as a parent. Yuta knows he is disorganized, as a fashion designer, his stuff will always get all over the home office, and Taeyong will always be the one to sort and label all the cloth, and his drawings. And even though Yuta tries to do house work, he can never be as neat as Taeyong. Tae always said he enjoys helping with these little stuff but maybe he had enough? Maybe he is right, the kids are being messy because of him? He feels his vision blurs, he took a deep breath and steady himself, leaving the room without a word.

 

 

 

****The squad whether you like it or not.** **

 

__T to the Y removed Y to my T_ _

****T to the Y:**** I HAVE A PROBLEM

__

****Winko:**** Did you and Yuta hyung have a fight ? He called Kun and just send over the kids.

****

****T to the Y:**** Sort of, but like ugh we were not suppose to. I need help, I need to surprise him tomorrow. It’s our anniversary.

 

 ** **Grandpa:**** Doubt it will work. Yuta will know something is up as soon as he sees himself being removed. Plus I am pretty sure he mark your anniversary on his planner with giant hearts.

 

 ** **T to the Y:****  Yes it didn’t work, I had a fake argument prepared to make sure he doesn’t find out, but he stormed out.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** He just called me, you idiot, he is very upset. I told him to come over. I am telling him you are just planning something for him.

 

 ** **Y to the T:**** No DONT. PLEASE.... I mean I don’t know what to do honestly. I been planning this for awhile, I got us plane tickets tonight going to Osaka for 4 days, and we are staying at a house in Kyoto. It’s my gift to Yuta, I bought us a summer house there.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** No promises. I will see what I can do.

 

 ** **Moneykun**** : Woah, That’s super romantic but How can that work? How are you gonna get him to go on a plane with you if he is mad at you.

 

Y to the T: OKAY, I MIGHT HAVE SCREWED UP THAT PART! @bunnyvroomvroom gave me the idea. I was suppose to have a small argument with Yuta and he was suppose to get upset enough to send the kids to one of you guys while we talk and then I will reveal that it was a surprise and take him to the airport.

 

 ** **Jeffery**** : You asked doyoung for advice? What was wrong with you?!

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom**** : OUCH EXCUSE ME JAEHYUN, I AM GREAT WITH ROMANTIC PLANS.

 

 ** **Jeffery**** : Last valentines’ day, which btw is also my birthday. You replaced my new music demos for ‘homemade’ videos in my work flash drive as a Joke. I was about to play it in front of my entire staff.

 

 ** **T to the Y**** : OKAY, LET’S ALL AGREE THAT I AM AN IDIOT. EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES, LET'S MOVE ON.....OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN 2 AND A HALF HOURS, WHAT DO I DO.

 

 ** **Winko**** : We can take of Jisung and Jaemin, they are already sleeping at any rate, they don’t know what happened. Maybe you should just tell Yuta hyung that you are stupid and what you planned for him, I am sure he would understand.

 

 ** **Chicago Monster**** : Okay Ten is with Yuta in the living room, you made yuta cry you asshole, what did you even fake fight about? Actually you know what it’s not important now, just get your ass over here and apologize.

 

 ** **Chittapurr**** : Don’t bother, I convince Yuta to go home and talk to you, since the kids will be in good hands. Lee Taeyong, you owe me. Better not screw it up. JUST TELL HIM THE TRUTH GOD.

 

 **T to the Y:** Thank you so much, I am a freaking idiot, should have never made it a surprise.  

 

 ** **Jeffery**** : And what did we learn from this?

 

 ** **Winko**** : Taeyong is stupid

 

 ** **Grandpa**** : Never listen to doyoung

 

 ** **Moneykun:****  Never listen to doyoung +2

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** Never listen to doyoung +3

 

 ** **Chicago Monster:****  Jaehyun probably buys insurance before ever anniversary.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom :****  EXCUSE Y’ALL , I THROW THE BEST PARTIES AND GIVE THE BEST SURPRISES, TAEYONG IS JUST TOO DUMB TO GET IT RIGHT.

 

__Jeffery removes bunnyvroomvroom_ _

 

 ** **Jeffery:****  Again you are welcomed. Who added him back anyways?

 

 ** **Jisol:****  Me

 

 ** **Chicago Monster:****  God damnit sol, you gotta stop hacking my account to add yourself back

 

 ** **Jisol:****  Didn’t use yours, I hacked Yuta.

 

 ** **Grandpa:****  Hansol, PM me.

 

 ** **Jisol:****  OUO OKAY.

 

__Grandpa removed jisol_ _

****Grandpa:****  Did he forget I blocked him. -_-

 

 ** **Winko:****  Wait, Can one of you pick up the kids after school tomorrow, I have to finish the prototype at work, and Kun has a date with an old witch.

 

 ** **Moneykun:****  ........She is a Client, it’s a meeting 昀昀.

****

****Winko:****  yeah, whatever I don’t care.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** I can pick up Jaemin and Jisung, I just have to take them to the art gallery, there is still some finishing touches I have to check for the opening next week. Doyoung are you gonna be busy with interviews or can you get Renjun and Chenle

 

 ** **Jeffery:****  He refuse to answer until I add him back so

 

__Jeffery added Bunnyvroomvroom_ _

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:****  I am not busy, I just have to finish the Interview last week. Just editing left, that’s not my job. Ican get them while I get Jeno and Haechan.

 

 

__T to the Y added Y to my T_ _

 

 ** **Grandpa:**** I assume this means you guys are goods?

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** Nah, I killed Taeyong and is deciding where in Osaka will I bury his body.

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** -_-  As you can see he haven’t fully forgiven me but we are on our way to the airport. Thank you for taking care of our kids, Just tell them we have a business trip and we will be back soon.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:****  I will send you a list of what I want in Osaka, You owe me TY.

 

__Ty removed himself from the group_ _

****Chittpurr:**** Bitch, stay in Japan, I am keeping your kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos and comments <3 
> 
> Let me know which family you want to learn more about ? I will write the first family flash back soon.


	5. No one tell Yuta & Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are happily married with 2 kids, and Yuta tricks Jaemin into writing a diary. Taeil, being the only "single" one among the friends decided to do his job as the god father and helps Jaemin with his diary, ( and the nightly meal made by Taeyong is also great). All the dream kids love Jisung because he is 100% fluff ball, and all the hyung line adores Winwin although he is already a dad of two kids. And all of them are trying to get Taeil and Hansol back together. Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is not setting a good example for haechan, but Doyoung thinks Jeno is too uptight for his age because of Jaehyun.  
> Mark was not treated well by his biological Parents but Ten and Johnny adores him and tries to heal the wounds.
> 
> All the kids are adopted
> 
> Basically everyday family fluff, healing soup for the soul <3 Hope everyone will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old

Chapter 5

 

Jaemin’s diary

 

__I have been having two super fun days, my dad and papa are both on a business trip and I been having sleep overs with the hyungs. But I think I caught a cold from Jisung who caught it from chenle. And my head feels stuffy, but hope uncle Johnny won_ _ __’_ _ __t tell dad. Oh My Uncle Johnny is writing the journal today, Uncle Taeil went to Busan to take care of somethings. Renjun and Chen le are both super sick they even skipped kinder yesterday and today. So Me and Jisung have been staying with Uncle Ten, Uncle Johnny and Mark hyung. We were suppose to have a sleep over at Uncle Jaehyun_ _ __’_ _ __s but Haechan and Jeno had a fight at school and they were still screaming at each other when Uncle Doyoung picked them up.I didn_ _ __’_ _ __t quite understand what they were screaming about. But I think it had something to do with nana._ _

__

__“__ It had something to do with you?Is that what you mean?”

“No Uncle Johnny, Nana the hamster.”

 

__Okay, so I haven_ _ __’_ _ __t talk about it yet, but our class has a small pet corner that our uncle hansol set up before. Since he has been away, the current teacher is taking care of it, and he got a new pet- a hamster. He asked the class to give it a name, and Jeno suggested to name it Nana. AND IT WAS THE NAME THAT GOT THE HIGEST VOTE. So yes, the hamster and I have the same name. I think they were arguing about that, but I am not sure about the details._ _

__

__Mark Hyung showed me how to build a model train yesterday, He is so smart and talented, I wish I can also be as smart when I turn 7 . And afterwards he asked me to help him with his lego project, but I don_ _ __’_ _ __t think I did a good job, I accidentally ruined a part that was already done. But Mark hyung didn_ _ __’_ _ __t get mad and we finished together. He was also suppose to sleep over wiith me and jisung tonight, and he was telling me how he wanted to watch a cartoon with haechan, and he even got snacks haechan will like. But we are still happy cause uncle ten is bring us to watch a movie after dinner. AND THE MINIONS IS ON! I hope I get to watch it. Dad loves minions._ _

__

__I really miss dad and Papa. I hope they come back soon, as fun as the sleep overs are, I miss papa_ _ __’_ _ __s bed time stories, he will always tell us Japanese fairy tales or sometimes even sing lullabies, teaching us simple words in Japanese. And dad will always kiss us good night and tuck us in. We will have a video call tonight, I am going to ask Papa to tell me a story. I amma gonna eat dinner now, good bye for now._ _

__

__\--------_ _

__

“ Nana, do you want another bowl of soup or do you want rice?” 

 

“ Fried rice please!” Jaemin holding his bowl high giving it to Ten, “Me too!” Mark also hands in his bowl.

 

“Uncle Ten’s cooking is so goooood.” Jisung is on his second bowl of fried rice and second bowl of soup.

 

Johnny laughs while helping the kids get more food “ well, not really, He can only make Thai food.” 

 

“Hey Youngho, no one asked.” Ten throwing him a dark look “I am now the second best cook among our group. Let me live.”

 

“ I still think Uncle Jaehyun is better though....”Mark said cheerfully and attempting to reach for the chicken curry

 

“Papa also makes super good Japanese food!” Jisung joined in

 

 

“ I think uncle ten is the best cook!” Jaemin stuffing his mouth with spoon full of fried rice. “ Better than dad even.”

 

“ And that is why we are gonna watch whatever Nana wants to watch in the movies!”

 

“ MINIONS!” all the kids mini-shouted excitedly, the outburst surprised Johnny enough, he dropped his fork.

 

“ Oh lord, I don’t think we can handle 3 kids at once, do you think we should asked the others?” 

 

“ Sicheng and Kun are taking care of the sick kids, Taeil is in Busan, doing god knows what, Doyoung and Jaehyun is still dealing with their kids having world war III last time i checked. “

 

“Maybe a cartoon will change things? Take their mind off whatever they are fighting about.” 

 

“ I doubt Jaehyun will reward the kids after they behaved badly, he was pretty mad the kids fought over something petty.” Ten is bring out the dessert, while checking his phone, “ I will check though.” 

 

 

“ MANGO ICE CREAM!!!!!” Jisung spotted the ice cream, pushed his half bowl of soup aside, “ Dad never lets us ice cream for dessert.”

 

“ Finish your food first! We will have ice cream later, why doesn’t tae I mean your dad let you eat ice cream.” 

 

“ He aaid I am not shuppose to eat it. And it’s bad ffor me. But he lets Jaemin hyung eat it all the time, so unfair.” 

 

They found out later at the movies, Jisung is lactose intolerant, and Johnny spent half of the Minions movie bringing him to and from the bathroom. At first Ten was gonna call Yuta to complain why they didn’t give him the heads up, and realized it was the second thing on the list, with Jaemin’s slight allergy to seafood. Looking at Jaemin scratching his rash on his neck and Jisung looking miserable from the diarrhea, he and Johnny decided Yuta and Taeyong will never find out.

 

So the video call turned into a voice call, ten used all the excuses he could think of, ‘the kids are too tired’ ‘the wifi is slow’. thankfully, they bought it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update was a bit late, I will try to update again later 
> 
> Please give me comments <3


	6. Jaehyun's Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun's Patience being pushed to its limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old

 

 

Jaehyun thinks he is a patient person.

 

“DAD, I DON’T WANT JENO AS A BROTHER ANYMORE.” 

“WHAT DID I DO?? APPA, WHY IS HAECHAN SO MEAN TO ME! WHO SAID I WANT YOU AS A BROTHER” 

 

He really think he is a patient person, he can handle this without yelling

“Kids, stop..” his voice was cut off immediately  

 

“YOU DON’T WANT TO BE BROTHERS?? WELL TOO BAD, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE FAMILY AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY I mean OUR ROOF! ”

 

Okay, he might be patient, but his partner sure isn’t. Actually Doyoung is much better at this than him, although most family has a strict parent and a fan parent, Doyoung is kinda both. He knows how to let kids be kids,and he is just as firm about disciplining them. Adopting two kids of the same age was Doyoung’s idea too, he wanted to make sure the kids will feel they are equals in their hearts from day one. The boys are difficult sometimes since they are complete opposites Haechan always loved pranks and Jeno has always been quiet and bottle up about his feelings. But Jaehyun adored that, it reminds him of how he and Doyoung are so different, yet they work so well. But today was something else, Haechan and Jeno bicker sometimes, but they never have big fights, especially not to the level of not wanting to brothers anymore.

 

Again, Doyoung’s voice quiet them down, Jaehyun is glad this drama will finally end, and he can figure what really happened from the other kids. But

 

standing as straight as he can Haechan said: “ Dad we are in the living room, so this is the living roof.” 

 

Jaehyun knew Doyoung was gonna shout again, so he quickly pulled him aside and made a quiet gesture towards him. Turning back to the kids, he is going to try to fix this another way.

 

“ Okay, first, as long as you are in the house, you are under our roof. Second, can one of you please tell me what happened, raise your hand, no shouting, and the other person can’t butt in. You will both get your turn.” 

 

Both of them raised their hand high,

 

“Alright, Jeno was first. You start.”

 

“NOT FAIR!” 

 

“Haechan, what did i say..”

 

“HOW IS IT NOT FAIR, I RAISED MY HANDS FIRST!”

 

“Jeno, what did i say about no..”

 

“WELL I RAISED MY HANDS BETTER. YOU CAN’T EVEN TELL THE STORY RIGHT.”

 

“Haechan you will get your..”

 

“I CAN SO TELL THE STORY RIGHT, WHY DON’T YOU WAIT FOR YOUR ...”

 

“ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! TO YOUR ROOMS ! NOW! “

 

Silence, both kids look at Jaehyun. Their Appa who never shouts, never scold them for anything, even when they prank him. And he looks mad, with a stone cold expression, not the usual smile he puts on. What they didn’t know was, even their dad was surprised. Doyoung has been with him for almost 10 years, Jaehyun never even raise his voice, and is patient at all times. The last time he was this mad was when some dude hit on Doyoung in the club.

 

“Well, What I just say! TO YOUR ROOMS!” The kids didn’t need to be told a third time.

 

When the kids ran upstairs, Jaehyun sat down and sighed “ I am sorry hon, I shouldn’t have lost my temper, I will go apologize to them later.” 

 

“No you did great! So effective ! I almost started running off to our room,” Doyoung smirked, but he looked serious right after“What they said was too much honestly. They were worse when I picked them up, I think they even pulled each others hair ” 

 

“ Let’s ask the others maybe they know.”

 

****The squad whether you like it or not** **

****

****Jeffery:**** Putting my kids up for adoption, any info why they are starting world war III in our house?

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:****  We are really desperate for anything, they have been shouting at each other since I picked them up from school.

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** Sorry I can’t help much, but did you ask the homeroom teacher? They are under Miss Kim right?

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** They are not in the same class this sem, Jeno is with Jaemin and Mark remember, and Haechan is with Renjun. But I asked both of the homerooms, they just said they started yelling after lunch.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:****  Johnny said they fought over Nana

 

 ** **Jeffery:****  They fought over Nana? OMG, Do they both like Nana and fought for his attention? Who does Nana like more? @ytomyt @ttothey WHAT DO WE DO

 

 ** **Chicagomonster:****  Let me stop you right there. Nana is a hamster.

 

 ** **T To the Y:**** Did you just call my kid a rat ??

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** nO DUmBASS, remember Jaemin telling us the other day, the school’s pet corner had a new pet, and they named it nana?

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** My. Kids. Fought.Over.Dumb.Pets?

 

 ** **Chicagomonster:**** Yeah I learned about it in Jaemin’s diary, he misses you guys btw, He wants Yuta to sing him a Japanese lullaby tonight.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:****  And he said I cook better than Taeyong

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** HE DID NOT, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH CHITTAPHON ! OMG I AM COMING BACK RIGHT NOW.

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** I got him by the collar, tell him we miss him too, and have fun at the movies.

 

 ** **Moneykun:****  I didn’t know Yuta sings the kids Japanese lullaby, Maybe we should do the same, Renjun’s chinese is getting a bit rusty.

 

 ** **Winko:****  Relax He sings them the naruto theme song, I don’t think it helps much.

 

 ** **Y to my T:****  LET ME LIVE ,the naruto theme song HAPPENED only Once. I was tired, it SLIPPED out. HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?

 

 ** **Winko:**** @grandpa, and btw Doyoung hyung, Renjun did mention today that he was sad he can’t go to school on bring a pet home day. So maybe the fought over that?

 

 ** **Grandpa:****  I heard it from Taeyong

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** someone buy me a ticket, I might die here.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** BRING A PET HOME DAY??BUT THEY LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE

 

 ** **Jeffery:****.......... and their room is 5 meters apart.

 

 ** **Moneykun:****  Renjun also said the person that gets to bring it home, is the one that will make a journal about it and gets to decide what new pet the corner will get.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** SO THEY FAUGHT OVER PETS.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:****  Okay Mark just told me more info, Today is indeed bring a pet home day. And you were suppose to bring a slip from your parents if you want to bring one home. All of them forgot about it. But I think Haechan reminded Jeno to get it from one of you yesterday and forgot.

 

 ** **Jeffery**** :They fought over pets.....

 

 ** **Chittapurr**** : Yup they did. They both want the pet corner to have a puppy and I think Haechan was pretty upset that they are gonna get a kitten. I think he was scratched by one before? Right? So i suppose he blamed everything on Jeno.

 

 

 ** **Jeffery:****  I have no words, this is so petty. How come their teacher didn’t say anything.

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:****  ugh maybe because it was a cross class event, they weren’t there.

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** And both of the teachers are new so....

 

 ** **Jeffery:****  @grandpa @jisol we miss the days when you guys were the teachers, quality teachers are so rare.

 

 ** **Jisol:****  I will be back soon

 

 ** **Grandpa:****  How are you still here? But yeah what he said, we just need to resolve some issues.

 

 ** **Y to my T:****  HE USED WE

 

 ** **Chittapurr:****  did you went to busan to meet hansol??

 

 ** **Grandpa:****  No dumbass, he is in the states, and I went to get some documents he needs for school. Because I am a good person. That’s all.

 

 ** **Jisol**** : <3

 

 ** **Grandpa**** : I am still mad at you.

 

 ** **Jeffery**** : I KNOW WE ARE ALL REJOYCING OVER TAEIL AND HANSOL BUT OMG LOOK AT THIS DRAWING JENO AND HAECHAN JUST DID TO APOLOGIZE TO US FOR BEING LITTLE SHITS. I am taking them out for ice cream

 

Jeffery sent a picture

 

 ** **Jisol:****  Awww that’s cute, but I gotta speak to the art teacher soon. Who teaches abstract art to kinder kids.

 

__Grandpa removed jisol_ _

****Grandpa:**** Much better.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second post as promised <3  
> Your comments bring me motivation


	7. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Winwin's family life 
> 
> And a bit of background on Taeil and Hansol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong & Yuta - Jaemin 6 years old, Jisung 4 years old  
> Jaehyun& Doyoung- Haechan 6 years old, Jeno 6 years old  
> Ten & Johnny - Mark 7 years old  
> Winwin & Kun - Renjun 6 years old, Chenle 4 years old

 

 

 

“ Baba!!” Renjun waved his hands excitedly as Kun walk in from the door, “You are home!”

 

Dropping his briefcase and picking the kid up from the sofa “Yes junjun, how was your day, are you feeling better?”

 

“Yup!” Renjun flashed him a bright smile, “Lele is better too, he only threw up once!”

 

“琨? Is that you?” a voice called out from upstairs, followed by a high pitched “BABA!!!!”

 

Winwin peaked his head out of the second floor bedroom looking quite tired, “Finally, you are back from work, can you watch Renjun while I finish bathing our little dolphin.” 

 

“You rest, I can take care over with Lele, did the aiyi finish the food?”

 

“Yeah, she left about 10 minutes ago,” Unlike their friends, both Winwin and Kun are helpless in the kitchen, Kun is slightly better but his culinary knowledge is limited to noodles and soup. So they hired an house helper that can cook awesome Chinese food and sometimes does the cleaning “it’s okay, I am just drying him up, start eating, the food is gonna get cold.”

 

Winwin appeared 5 minutes later, with a chenle in dolphin pjs. “Remind me again, why I didn’t hire a nanny.” 

 

“Because you are paranoid of the nanny being abusive or a bad influence, and even if we get a good one that can speak Chinese, you are worried the kids might get too attached.”

 

“Who made you the king of remembering things.” Winwin muttered under his breath, glancing over the table raising his voice “Renjun don’t use your hands with the sweet and sour pork! USE THE CHOPSTICKS.” 

 

“But I want the sauce!” 

 

“Then use the spoon, not your hands.” Kun handing him a spoon

 

“CAN WE WATCH THE CARTOON PLEASSSSS! “ Chenle holding his bowl showing he already put food in and is ready to eat in front of the TV

 

“Yes pleaseeeeee, since we are still sick!” Renjun started fake coughing, and chenle followed his example. The kids are only allowed to eat in front of the tv when they are sick, and they sure abuse the opportunity.

 

“ Alright, Alright! Do not spill anything or no ice cream this weekend.” Kun giving in, sending the kids running off to the living room.

 

“ How was work?” Winwin asked while handing kun a glass of wine. He hid it under the table after pouring himself a glass.

 

“I settle the new deal, my assistant will take care of the paper works. With the VPs back I think I don’t have to go to the company for a few days. You wanna take the kids and go on a short vacation?” 

 

“Honestly, noooo” Winwin pouting, “ The kids just got better from a cold, travelling could cause them to get sick again. And any rate, I want a holiday without kids, like the one Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung is having.”

 

“How do you feel about leaving the kids to them as soon as they get back?”

 

They both laughed at Kun’s idea, totally picturing their hyungs face to see 4 kids at home instead of 2.

 

Winwin shook his head “As much fun as that would be, I am still not done with the design of the model house, the buyers wants to see it by next month, the exterior design is all finished, but I need to ask Yuta hyung for some advice on interior design.” 

 

“How can a fashion designer help you with a house’s interior design?” Kun taking a sip of wine, wondering how the two professions can possibly connect. “He wouldn’t know anything about the materials to use and all that right?”

 

“I am just getting inspiration from him, designers have a common language okay.. “ Sensing kun is still confused he continued “Like how you and Taeyong and Johnny hyung talks about human resources and stocks and money..None of you have the same companies.” 

 

“uhn, Now that you mentioned it, all you creative people married us boring college of business geeks.” 

 

“Please, you guys were the famous party college. The geeks were actually us taking architecture or design or music. Yuta hyung,Ten and I practically slept in the library or the sketch room.” 

 

Kun raised his eye brows in disbelief “ Ten’s motto in college was you can always retake an exam, but never relives a party. How was he a geek?” 

 

“While Johnny ‘s reputation as the ‘campus daddy’ didn’t help your group of friends either.” Winwin fires back, “Remember how shocked everyone was when they got together? Imagine their faces if they see them now, with little Mark, being the perfect dads ” 

 

“As equally shocked if they see you taking care of kids and not being the kid I suppose.” Kun smirked at Winwin’s annoyed expression. “Remember how you use to have two nannies/body guards aka Yuta and Taeyong, and an assistant that reminds you of all your school works Jung Jaehyun, also two moms that make sure you eat well and scold you for playing games at night?”

 

 

“And now I have a husband that will clean the dishes while I enjoy Tom and Jerry with the kids.”

\---------

 

“ Hon?” The voice sounds unsure, it has been awhile since Taeil talked to him, and he doesn’t want to admit that he missed it.

 

Making sure his voice sounds stone cold, “ I send you the documents you need for your course work, you can just ask me next time and not one of the teachers. I don’t want our colleagues to know we are fighting ” 

 

“ I only asked Jonghyun to send me a document, I didn’t tell him anything. But since you called can you please let me explain.”

 

“What is there to explain?? You left right after I filed the adoption papers, I know you are not over what happened 6 years ago but we have to move on okay? But no,  this time, after having a deep conversation about finally getting a kid you left last minute instead of talking to me.” He try to sound unaffected, but his voice became louder and louder.

 

Silence followed and Taeil was ready to hung up the phone

“ wait, I...I uhm I know it is not a good excuse, and I am so sorry. but I just need some more time to think and I want to be objective about it. And the opportunity for a research class on education of infants and toddlers happened, so I took it, thinking it will also give us more experiences. I know it was my fault. I shouldn’t have left without saying anything.”

 

“..What happened to Yubin was hard on both of us, but you have to stop blaming yourself. Her parents wanted her back, there was nothing we could have done to stop that. No matter how important of a job we had, no matter how much money we have. But we worked hard on this one, I want to bring a kid home.”

 

“ And we will, I just need to finish this. I want to make sure my head is clear and I would never let that happen again. Hang on, Sorry my class is about to start, and you should get some sleep.  I will call you later?......Love you” 

 

“ Let’s just talk when you get home.” 

 

Taeil hung up the phone, whispering to the screen

 

Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment 
> 
> Love you all <3


	8. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta are literally the cutest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT UPDATE I am sorry, will update again tomorrow about the kids. This is basically an update about Tae and Yuta being adorable. Please give me comments!!!

Taeyong is packing the luggage while going over the list of stuff ten and the others asked them to buy from Japan, masks check, skin care check, assorted snacks check, assorted instant noodles.. Oh yeah that’s what he forgot to get.

“We can get these noodles in Korean super markets right??” Taeyong turning around to ask, Yuta would know what Japanese products are being sold in Korea, but to his surprise he left the room. Putting down the stuff he was holding, he went out looking for him,

“Yuta! Yuta ahh!..... Where are you?........ Yuta-kun !” 

 

He found him at the garden, looking afar while holding something in his hands, he called for his attention again, but Yuta seemed absent minded and didn’t respond. He smiled and got close enough to back hug him, making the latter jump a little.

 

“LEE TAEYONG!!!!” Yuta pretends he was in pain by holding his hand close to his chest, “ You scared the shit out of me.” Although he sounds firm he looks absolutely adorable with a pout and deer shaped eyes.

 

“I called your name, but you didn’t respond, sooooo, what was on your mind angel?” Taeyong continues the back hug, tip toeing a bit so he can rest his head on top of Yuta’s. “Nothing much....well not nothing.” Yuta hesitates and fidgets, fumbling with the item in his hand, “ I been wanting to give you my gift.” 

 

Taeyong turns Yuta around so he can look in his eyes, “Awww You didn’t have to, I already got your gift. Last night, the night before......OUCH” Yuta glared and pinched his arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter, I am talking about something romantic, and I been planning for this for awhile, but you surprised me with the house and I wasn’t finish with it, it arrived this morning, so I guess it’s a late gift.”

 

Yuta reveal the item in his hand, it was a silver ring, with 3 simple black gems craved in and small black engravings on the inside, the design was elegant yet manly, very Yuta. “You know how I have been working on my collection for months.” Yuta smiling and holding up the ring, “ well, actually I finished the clothing line a month ago, I decided to have one private item for my collection this time, our wedding rings 2.0 ” 

 

Taeyong doesn’t know how he was so lucky to have Yuta in his life, when they got married, they were in the process of getting Jaemin. Tae’s company was just starting to earn and was in urgent need for investment capital while Yuta was about to have his first collection in an International fashion show, all of his money being spent on materials. They didn’t have the money to buy expensive rings. And between spending money on a wedding or on the rings, Yuta chose the wedding, so at least he can celebrate with all the people he loved. And he insisted that they don’t need silly symbols for happiness, he designed and have two simple steel rings made, and that was that. Taeyong has offered to buy him new ones ever since they got richer, but Yuta always told him it was not the time, and he will design another one some day.

 

“ I melted our old rings and molded parts of into the new rings,” Yuta chuckled at Taeyong’s confusion, “I replaced the rings we are wearing with replicas three months ago. Honestly, I think I can replace anything in the house and you won’t be able to notice...Anyways, the three gems are obviously me and the kids, and as for the engraving” Yuta shows the inside of the ring to Taeyong. It was tiny and hard to read, but the black lines formed the words, T to my Y. “You are always so cheesy so I give up. This one is mine btw. Yours is in my pocket.” 

 

Taeyong has always been emotional, and he felt his eyes water as Yuta brings out the matching ring with Y to my T engraved at the back. But it is so like Yuta to ruin a romantic moment, Laughing out loud “Drama queen yongie please don’t cry, I didn’t even cry when you propose...MHM ...” Taeyong shushed him using his lips, holding Yuta close and sharing a passionate and dominating kiss, the two fought for dominance, but yuta quickly gave in, and the separated moments later leaving Yuta flushed and a bit out of breath. “I love you so much Nakamoto Yuta, I am so lucky to call you mine every day. Thank you so much for the gift.”

 

Yuta pinched him again, “You don’t have to make it so cheesy every time. ANDDD There is no thank yous among families you idiot, Did I say thank you for this romantic and beautiful house you got us? Now put the ring on, or I might ask you to propose a second time.”

 

To his utter surprise, Taeyong smirks and gets both of the rings from his hands and does go down on one knee, “TAEYONG STAND UP, YOU ARE SO EMBRASSING, LEE TAEYONG I AM GONNA GO INSIDE AND LEAVE YOU HERE!! I SWEAR.”

 

Taeyong smiles unfazed by the threats “Yuta-kun, It has been an amazing 7 years with you, If it’s okay with you, I want to stay marry to you until forever.”

 

“Nope, Bye!!!!!!Gonna go back without you.” Yuta took his ring and walked quickly back in the house, leaving Taeyong still on his knee.

 

“ I am not getting up until you say Yes.” Taeyong has the mental age of a 5 year old

 

“Well, good bye then.”

 

Silence fill the house for a whole minute.

 

“ God damn it , It’s cold outside, you gonna get sick, come back,,,,, you ,,, man child.”

 

“Not until you say yes.” Shouted from outside

 

“ALRIGHT YES YES YES, I LOVE YOU TOO, NOW GET INSIDE !!! I NEED HELP PACKING.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Comment guys <3 And let me know if you guys want to see flash forwards (kids growing up) or backwards(them without kids) stories first.


	9. Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random chapter before my flash back chapter next week
> 
> Johnten fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me love and comments <3

****The squad whether you like it or not** **

****

****Chittapurr:**** Taeyong I know the instant noodles you got me is from Korea.

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** No, We got it from Japan!!! Isn’t that right @Yuta

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** Well you dumb asses forgot to remove the imported from Japan label on the noodles.

 

 ** **Y to my T:****  You are the dumb fuck that asked us to buy you noodles that can be bought here! So shut up before I charge you with grocery expenses.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** YUTA YOU ARE ALWAYS ON MY SIDE WHAT HAPPENED IN OSAKA??

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** Going all over the place to get all of you different stuff, that’s what happened, special shout out to Doyoung, who wanted 10 packs of DIFFEERENT MASKS! Did you think I AM AMAZON.COM??

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** But we asked Tae, cause he owed us, how did it became your problem

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** He couldn’t even find the supermarket, it was in Japan, of course it became my problem.

 

 ** **Winko:**** I am sorry I asked for chocolates Hyung.....

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** You can have all the chocolates I want winwinie, Unlike them, I actually like you.

 

 ** **Y to my T:****  BTW Jisung has been saying he wants Ice cream again? What does he mean by again? Who gave it to him the first time?

 

 ** **Chicagomonster:**** It wasn’t us I swear. We all know about his lactose problem

 

****Jeffery: .........** **

****

****Chittapurr: .........** **

****

****T to the Y: ...........** **

****

****Grandpa:**** Well at least we know Johnny still sucks at lying.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** WE REHARSED THIS! HOW?? AND AREN’T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE AT WORK

 

 ** **Chicagomonster:**** BUT YUTA BOUGHT IT, WHY DID YOU SAY ANYTHING

 

 ** **Bunnyvroomvroom:**** Did you really think anyone believed you ?

 

 ** **Y to my T:**** And at any rate, I already knew, Nana told me as soon as i got home. He said and I quote “Uncle Ten said we shouldn’t tell you we had seafood and ice cream.”

 

 ** **Chicagomonster:**** Oh my, look at the time, I have a meeting, bye fam.

 

 ** **Chittapurr:**** Same, I have to uhm, pick up Mark

 

 ** **Moneykun:**** But it’s lunch time?

 

 ** **T to the Y:**** And it’s Saturday, Mark is with us, he and Jaemin are watching tv. He slept over here last night cause you are working on your opening...remember?

 

 **Chittapurr** : I MEANT I AM PICKING UP JOHNNY.

 

 **Chicagomonster:** Can someone please just change topic

 

 **Jeffery** : On to more important things, it’s Ten’s gallery opening tonight right? Do two of us baby sit for all the kids. I don’t think bringing 7 kids will make your event look formal

 

 **Bunnyvroomvroom:** 6 kids,idiot, counting skills please

 

 **Jeffery** : I counted right, 6 kids plus you.

 

 **Bunnyvroomvroom:** Don’t make me remove you

 

 **Chittapurr** : Uhm....I kinda hope everyone can go though. I am actually looking forward to the kids being there.

 

 **Jeffery** : If you say so........What are they gonna wear? There is no kid size tuxedos and suits

 

 **Y to my T:** UHM HELLO, I MAKE CLOTHES FOR A LIVING.

 

 **Grandpa:** And you can make them in the next 6 hours?

 

 **T to the Y:** He has a set made every year, he just needs some finishing touches.

 **Y to my T:** I WANT ALL THE KIDS TO BE IN OUR HOUSE ASAP. And I need assistants too.

 

 **Bunnyvroomvroom:** I can

 

 **Winko:** Me 2

 

 **Grandpa:** Me 3

 

 **Y to my T:** See you guys in 30 minutes.

 

\-- - - -

 

Ten is looking around at the last few pieces of art work and deciding where to put them. His mind completely preoccupied, not noticing the tall shadow that has been following him for awhile. Still talking to his assistants and manger, checking every last details. He only noticed Johnny when one of the new staff asked if this gentlemen can step outside because the gallery is still closed. Ten waved off the people to their tasks, and beamed his smile at Johnny.

 

“ I thought you had work?”

 

“I canceled my meeting, Wanna see if you need any help...... Manual labor or art evaluation or.... hugs?” Johnny said while opening his arms

 

Ten has always loved their size difference. Not only is Johnny taller, he is also bigger. He always feels so safe inside Johnny’s hugs. During the grad school days, only the daily hugs made all the thesis papers seem bearable. While hugs and other things.

 

“ Actually, I am still deciding on the center piece.” Ten pulls away from Johnny slowly, pointing to the empty spot in the middle. “ I can’t decided between 2 things.” 

 

“Well Let me see, your number one critic will tell you what to do.” 

 

This was another one of their silly things during Grad school, Ten is always nervous when he submit a plate, and Johnny always encourage him by pretending to be a world class art critic, but in the end only start praising and never gives negative comment.

 

“You can’t see it yet! It’s suppose to be your surprise.” 

 

“OH IS YOUR CENTER PIECE  ..MEEE?”

 

“No” Ten hit Johnny on the arm, “You don’t I wouldn’t put family in my public collection, what if someone buys it?” The idea of someone having a Johnny portrait above their dinning room table flash into both of their heads....nope, Ten will never let that happen.

 

“ Then what is it?”

 

“ Just be patient!!!” 

 

“All the paintings are covered, I want to see them! Come on I am the first one here, I deserve to be the first one to see it.” 

 

“FINE, I will show you one...JUST ONE.”

 

Ten leads Johnny near the entrance and stopped beside a small painting, he gently removed the white cloth covering it. Revealing a oil painting of ocean and the beach, but instead of just sand, there are sun flower fields growing on the beach, and Instead of a boat, there are two lotus that’s the size of a boat floating on the ocean. Mixing reality and the fictional is Ten’s thing.

 

Johnny looks confused, the painting looks oddly familiar, but he is sure he never seen Ten work  on it before... OH wait

 

“ Is this for Kun and Winwin? Their beach wedding, and Kun’s romantic thing in the sun flower field, and well I don’t know what the lotus stands for, but I am assuming it’s the kids.”

 

“ Yeah , remember when we went to Thailand ? Winwin said the monk in the temple said two lotus seasons will bring them the greatest Joy. Remember how doubtful he was, making side comments about Korea not having a lotus seasons.But Renjun came the first summer, and Chenle  3 years later ”

 

 

“ They are going to love it.” 

 

“ i do hope so, I am planning on selling it to them ,,,,,,,Nothing is free in this life.” 

 

“ Do I have to buy the one you make of us??” 

 

“Of course!!! You better make sure you get it, cause all my art is priceless.”

 

Johnny laughed well raffling his hair, they have indeed come a long way from Grad school, but ten didn’t change. Still the same passion, and still so...so precious. He use to tell him all the time, “YA JOHNNY, MY ART IS PRICELESS, DON’T LOOK AT IT WITHOUT PAYING.”

 

 -------

Later that night Johnny found out the centerpiece is really related to him. It’s not a painting though, but a collage. In the middle of the room is a frame filled with different color and different shape sticky notes,pieces that are put together.  Johnny felt his vision blurs.  He can’t believe Ten kept them all......

It was back in their last of graduate school, when Ten was working on his first gallery, waking up everyday at 5 am and getting home past 10pm, sometimes sleeping in the sketch room in school. On top of that, Ten's bad eating and sleeping habits give him constant stomach problems, and mood swings. Johnny was doing his thesis term and couldn’t help much. So he just made Bento boxes for Ten every day, sometimes home cooked food, sometimes from his favorite take outs. And inside each of the Bento boxes was a silly note of daily encouragement, the most cheesy pick up lines or bad jokes. Ten always pretend to hate them so much, but then here it is, every last piece of it.

 

Ten is across the room at the moment, busy talking to several investors he assumed. As if their minds clicked, he suddenly looked up and their gaze met across the room and Smiling brightly Ten indicates the price tag and mouthed read it,

 

a little tag at the corner said:

 

My One True Priceless Art. -- Johnny Seo


	10. Roughly 15 year before part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter  
> Pre kids NCT in Uni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng's first day of Uni basically, Please tell me what you guys think. 
> 
> Sorry GMAT has been giving me a hard time, so I have not uploaded in awhile.

At 21, Dong Sicheng decided taking college in another country is the worst idea he ever made. He remember how excited he was when he found out he was accepted in the prestigious University with a full scholarship. It was one of the best schools in Asia and it has a exchange program to Europe for a term, and a great internship but half the classes are taught in Korean, and the other half is taught in English. He always knew language was not his thing, but the school said they will give him extra language assistance, and with his basic level ABCs, he thought it wouldn’t be too bad. After getting lost on campus thrice on day 1, He realized he was very wrong.

 

He has been dragging his luggage around for the last 3 hours, the first 1 hour was spent in looking for the admin office. Getting his dorm key, a map, and other documents, the next 2 hours? Him looking for the stupid dorm. Why is the campus this big? He sighed, pulling out the map again, trying to find the admin office again, maybe they can just guide him to the dorm room.

 

“Uhm, Hello? Do you need help?”He felt a gentle tap on the shoulder, turning around he saw a man much shorter than him with bright smiles wearing a simple white shirt and Jeans and a lanyard declaring he is part of the student council. Gathering the little Korean he knows, he manages “uhm, i..can’t speak.. Korean well.” 

 

“ oh, uhm, Do you need help?” The smiling man changed to English, seemingly more fluent then his Korean.

 

“ Hii, Sorry, my english is also not that good, Yes, I am trying... to find my..place..”He felt himself blush, he thinks the guy in front of him must be judging.

 

“Oh, You must be a freshmen, show me the building name and unit, I can bring you there!” this guy must be an angel, “By the way, I am also an International Student, My name is Ten, I am from Thailand, I am a Sophomore taking Modern Art.” 

 

“ My name is Sicheng, I am from China, I am taking ...Archi..Architecture.” Sicheng handing him the paper, How is this ten an international student, he basically native in speaking Korean.

 

“Oh Cool, we are the same department! AND you are house mates with us! Come with me,” Ten was excited, and even grabbed one of his bag “ Shi..chen? Sorry do you have a nickname? Chinese name is so hard to pronounce”

 

Sicheng thought about it, well, his parents calls him 昀昀, but that is not easier to say, “ uhm, my parents calls me Yunyun.”

 

“Winwin? Oh that’s easy to say.” 

 

“No, not win, Yun.” 

 

“Sorry, I can’t hear the difference? Uhm let me try again, Wingwing?”

 

“Uhm...Winwin is fine.”

 

 

Ten started to lead him towards the dorm, while explaining him the housing rules. As the most elite university in Korea, the dorms are all individual houses, one house hosts around 6-8  students. Their house currently has 4 students including Ten, and Ten heard 1 freshmen will join them this term, so that’s Winwin

 

“ You will like the other people, the hyungs are all nice. And our dorm has an unofficial occupant who is an excellent cook.” 

 

Sicheng just nodded as Ten is now rumbling about the clubs and the subjects they can take.

 

“ Here we are!” Stopping at a two-story buildings, “Oh yeah you can pick a downstairs bed room or an upstairs bed room. ” 

 

Sicheng is very taken aback by how nice the dorm is, knowing most college students shares tiny dorm rooms with 6 other students, this house even has individual bedrooms and a small garden out front. Is this some kind of Royal academe from a drama series?

 

Sensing Sicheng’s shock, “Oh yes the tuition in this school is hella expensive, housing on campus is even more expensive, most students live off campus. Mostly the ones that got the Full scholarships lives on campus, It’s kind of our perks as nerds.” Okay maybe going here is not a mistake after all.

 

“ Hey Ten! I thought you were going to freshmen orientation?” A voice called out as soon as they get in, a guy with jet black hair emerged from what sicheng assume is the kitchen. “Oh, is this the new student? He is so cute!” 

 

Sicheng thought Ten had a cute smile, but wow, this new guy has the prettiest smile his ever seen, with good looking features, very pretty eyes, board shoulders nice muscle tone....

 

Sicheng mentally slapped himself for having a potential crush on his first day of school, and flashed what he believes is his best smile “Hi! I am Sicheng, you can call me Winwin” He decided to just roll with new nickname.

 

The new guy winked, “ what a cute name, for such a cutie, Base from your accent I am guessing you are not Korean?”

 

“ Yuta, This is Winwin, he is from China, and stop flirting, you already have Taeyong, I call dibs. Wait, I am just gonna put winwin’s stuff in his room” 

Ten said something in Korean that Sicheng didn’t quite understand. Yuta chuckled though, and said something back that he didn’t quite get. “DIBS? Are you really 10 years old Chittaphon?” 

 

“ I am sorry, I don’t understand Korean yet.” Sicheng using the only sentence he knows to win back some attention.

 

“ Oh, Please don’t mind Ten, he is stupid,  I am Yuta, from Japan, also a sophomore like Ten, majoring in __Fashion Design.__ ” Yuta said most of the sentence in accented Chinese, except talking about his major. “My Chinese is very limited I must apologize.”

 

 “ No, it’s actually pretty good, uhm, My major is Architecture” Sicheng managed to say his major in Korean this time

 

“ Awww Winwinnie is so cute, come on, let’s introduce you to the rest of the Idiots.” Yuta called out several names and it was returned with some angry replies

 

“ Nakamoto, I was out until 7 am this morning, this better be important.” 

“ LEE TAEYONG !can you kill your loud af boyfriend please. It’s 11 am on a weekend!!! Thats like waking us up at 6 am on a regular day.” 

 

Sicheng just stood there with an awkward smile on his face, he didn’t understand much, but he knows they sounded piss. He look at the clock on the living room wall. And It was 2pm, how is everyone still sleeping.

 

“ It’s two pm assholes, and our new dorm mate is here! Plus Tae loves me.” Yuta shouted something back

 

“ Sadly, I do.” the most good looking man in black walked in. And Sicheng decide this will be his new crush. The dude literally has features shape like the Gods, from eyes to jawlines to cheek bones. And he was holding what looks like home cooked food, putting it down in the kitchen table, he give Yuta a kiss and then smiled at him. WAIT, WHY DID HE GIVE YUTA A KISS?

Sicheng felt his brain functions short circuit when he realize the first and second potential crush he had since he stepped in his university are ---dating each other----

 

Not sensing Sicheng’ brain activity. “ Oh hi, I am Taeyong, I don’t actually live here, I am from the house across the street And uhmm Yuta’s boyfriend, I hope you don’t mind that kind of thing?” 

 

Sicheng gathering that he is asking if he minds that they are gay, he smiled timidly and said “ Oh no no, Of course not, You guys look super cute together.” While in his mind he shouted I AM JUST SAD THAT YOUR HOT ASSES ARE TAKEN. But he doesn’t think they should find out about his true colors that fast.

 

“Aww he is so adorable,” Taeyong smiled while going back to the kitchen to get more food.

 

“Ten, How are you up and about? We went to the same party last night?” Ten returned to the living room with a boy with orange hair. Both of them talking in English, the latter Rubbing his eyes like a bunny.

 

“ Who said I went to bed?” Ten chuckled

 

“ I don’t get what’s wrong with kids these days.” Another figure emerged from upstairs, curly haired wearing a pair of black glasses “Weekends are for sleeping, that’s what they were made for!”

 

“Grandpa, you went to bed at 9pm last night. Anyways this is our new dorm mate Winwin!” Ten gestured as if he is presenting a prize, “Winwin, this is Doyoung, Journalism, also Sophomore” Pointing to the orange hair “And Taeil, Music major, Junior” pointing to the one with glasses

 

“ Hi I am Winwin, Sorry my Korean is not so good yet, I am from China.”

 

“Oh cool! You will get to meet Kun later, he is also Chinese.” Doyoung said in slow paced Korean, Just as Taeil was also gonna say something, Yuta popped back in

 

“Sorry guys can everyone save the introductions for later, Lunch is ready!! And can someone call the people from the other house?”

“I got it!” Taeyong also went out dialing something on his phone

“NO, DON’T” The reply was surprising uniform

 

Taeyong almost dropped his phone from shock “ Why??”

 

“ I don’t want to meet whatever new Slut Johnny will bring today.” Ten formed a no with his arms

“ I don’t want to see Jaehyun’s face this early in the morning? I look like shit!” Doyoung pointed to his messy hair

“ Hansol woke me up last night at 11pm for a night cap, If I see his face I might kill him.” Taeil adjusting his glasses.

 

 More heated discussion went on and Yuta was whispering info explaining the situation to Sicheng “Ten and Johnny are basically arch enemies, Doyoung has a crush on Jaehyun who is your age, and Hansol is actually super nice. They all live with Taeyong and Kun in the other house, and most of them are business majors, you will meet them soon enough.” Turning to the rest of the group breaking the arguments,

 

Yuta announced “Well I already texted Kun 10 minutes ago about Lunch and Winwin, so I suggest doyoung go brush your hair, Taeil hyung there are scissors and knives in the kitchen, and Ten, grow up!” 

 

Sicheng was quite excited that he is going to meet another Chinese student! it seems like University life is going to be easier than he thought, just imagine how easy life will be having a Chinese best friend in Uni!

 

__In reality though, roughly 6 months later_ _

__

“ I swear to GOD, IF I SEE QIAN KUN’S FACE I AM GONNA KICK HIS ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO FUJIAN!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Comment <3


	11. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of flash back, mainly Johnten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I been busy with work <3

Ten wakes up with a throbbing headache, feeling the full affects of the alcohol from the night before. Trying to get up and failing, he reached for his Phone instead.

 

11:00 , great, he missed his class again, Ten mentally counting how many times he has cut the class, and what excuse he can come up with this time.

 

Managing enough strength to make his way down, he smelled the all too familiar herbal medicine Taeyong always makes after a party. Rubbing his eyes, he went to sit on the couch but instead found it occupied by a someone under a pile of blankets.

 

“ Oh Look who’s still alive?” Ten didn’t even need to turn around to know Taeil is smirking at him, “ a little birdy told me you left with someone tall and handsome with the name Johnny Seo last night?”

 

Ten froze at the spot, it’s an everyday thing for him to hook up with someone at a party and not remember, but how could he spend the night with Johnny. How the fuck?

 

“Which little birdy is this?” Ten try to be calm looking at Taeil with his best youbetternotlie look

 

“ Dons,” Yuta appeared with a stack of books and handing a cup of some unknown liquid to Ten “You didn't come home last night with Dons, he said you were with Johnny before he passed out. ..... So.... is the cold war between the two campus heartthrob*slash*assholes finally over?” 

 

“ NO Way, i will never forgive that bitch, but to be honest, I can’t remember much about last night, .....everything is still fuzzy....why didn’t you or Tae bring me home?” Ten attempt to drink the tea, it taste nasty but he has a meeting later and he needs the hang over to disappear asap.

 

 

“ You went off with Dons and Jaehyunnie to another club remember? Me and Tae had to take care of Winwin, it was his first party and Kun tricked Winwin to drink 5 shots mixed in a one cup.” 

 

“ Is that why he is curled in a ball on the living room couch?” Ten swallowed all the tea in one go. Still trying to piece his memory together “ and where is doyoung?”

 

“No, that’s Jaehyun on the couch, he passed out last night. I am pretty sure Winko and Doyoung is still in their rooms.” the front door opened just as Taeil finished talking and an exhausted winwin went through the doors and sunk into the chair beside Yuta.

 

Yuta ruffled winwin’s hair and prepared a plate of food with another cup of tea, “how was class?”

 

“Awful, but it was midterms, and I been working on it for like 2 weeks. .....I don’t even remember how I got home last night? I am going to kill Kun I swear.”   

 

“ well, Kun also got wasted last night if that makes you feel better? He was outside of their house last night singing Sexy free and single, I am ready to bingle .” Taeil showed winwin a video of Kun running around in the street singing the suju song on the top of his lungs, “already got me like 1000 likes on Facebook.” 

 

“ I guess that’s better, Yuta hyung thank Taeyong hyung for me but I don’t think I can eat yet without....” winwin made a puking gesture, not knowing the Korean word because he never thought he would use it.

 

“ Drink the tea, it helps. You have to eat something, We all have the student government meeting later, it’s gonna be long.” 

 

Winwin reached for the cup and was able to drink it when a loud scream erupted in the living room making him almost spitting out everything. The voice belongs to none other than the last member of the household now rushing into the kitchen half screaming and half whispering

 

“ WHY THE FUCK is Jaehyun on our couch!!!!! quick someone hand me something, I have to fix my face ” 

 

“ I think the solution you are looking for is plastic surgery, “ Ten commented still munching on the food, “btw you seem to be the only person that remember what happened with me and Johnny last night.....”

 

“ Good morning people, and who was shouting,” Jaehyun marched in the kitchen before Doyoung could answer, “ My head feels like its gonna split open.” 

 

“ Ten shouted cause he and Johnny went off together last night and basically that’s all I know so you should ask Johnny if you wanna know the details” Doyoung did his best sweet smile at him and hands Jaehyun a cup, “ drink the hangover medicine. I will get you some food.” He turns to get food ignoring Ten mouthing bros before hoes .

 

“ I am glad you and Johnny hyungs are friends now. Why did you hate Johnny hyung anyway?” Winwin plays with the fried rice instead of eating it, “He seems like a nice person. He even brought you home this morning.” 

 Ten groaned, well this is just great. 

 

“ Honestly no one knows, and we are not suppose to ask.” Jaehyun sat down beside Taeil resting his head on the table.

 

“I am going to go upstairs, there is a fake excuse letter from my parents I have to forge.” Ten stood up, casting a knowing glance to Yuta that this is really bothering him and he wants to talk about it later.

 

As he walks up to his room, the memories from last night might be fuzzy, but somehow he is starting to remember laughing and having a good time with Johnny. He can’t even remember the last time he even talked to Johnny that is just the two of them.

 

It’s not true that everyone doesn’t know the story, he has only told Yuta about it. It’s also not true that he hates Johnny, In fact, they both attended the same International High school in Seoul, and has been friends since day 1. They use to have sleep overs at each others house and go out every weekend. They had the same hobbies and interests, and Johnny listened to Ten’s dream of making it as an art student and how his parents are not that supportive. Johnny told Ten about how his parents fight all the time, and they use him as a tool to make each other feel guilty. They supported each other, cried together, laugh together.

 

They were each others best friends, and lots of people were noticing that they are starting to be more than friends in their 3rd year of High school, everyone on the dance team knew Ten has a personal cheerleader/assistant and everyone on the basketball team knew Ten will stay behind for their practices. They were basically room mates, they shared every waking moments together, but none of them ever brought up their lingering feelings, just buried it deep below the surface,  while until one night at the end of their Junior year at least.

It was one of the seniors birthday party, and the whole basketball team was playing truth or dare, Johnny being the dare devil that he is, always chose dare, and all the football team member decided to go for it, a dare for Johnny to kiss Ten. Ten was with the dance team the whole night and didn't know what went on, and because Ten was being oblivious to the situation, he thought it was a confession and reciprocated.  The next day Johnny simply left, without telling Ten anything, leaving a note saying he has to spend his senior year in the states. Ten didn’t even know how to process all the information, he lost his best friend and never even got closure in the span of one night, he changed fast, quitting all his social circles he studied harder than ever to get into the best academy in Seoul. Not trusting enough to have new friends, instead only focusing on his dreams of being an artist. But life played a hard cruel joke on him, his new college best friend Yuta brought him to the football tryouts, and there again he saw Johnny, all smiles and looking as great as ever. Ten ran out and avoided Johnny with every chance he get.

 

Things kind of got out of hand from there, Johnny quickly gained the reputation for being the “campus daddy”, the dream catch of all the girls and guys, there isn’t a single party on campus without Johnny’s presences. Ten matched the reputation just as quickly, being the responsible Vice president for Art college by day and the “campus heart throb” by night, no one is even worth looking at when Ten is at the dance floor.

 

“ Hey you ok?” Yuta knocked and went in disrupted his thought down memory lane, “ I can ask Taeyong what Johnny remembers if you want?” 

 

“ Nah, it’s gonna sound like I am hitting on him or something.” Ten hugs one of his stuff toys close, “I don’t even care to be honest.”

 

Yuta sighed while sitting at the end of the bed, “That’s why I always tell you to stop drinking so much, you forget everything. You haven’t talk to the guy in two years, and only god knows what happened last night. ” 

 

“Nothing happened last night, I got my ass home didn’t I”

 

“ For all know, Johnny probably dropped you off? Remember the last time you got drunk, you and doyoung brought home a freaking alpaca. And all three of you passed out on the living room floor. Neither of you remembered a thing.” 

 

Just then Ten’s phone beeped before he could argue his case

 

                                            _Last night was fun, I am glad we talked, I missed you a lot chittapurr, I will see you tonight at 8pm? <3_

\- Johnny

 

 

“Oh fuck.” Ten hit his head against the pillow showing the message to Yuta.


	12. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnten <3 I couldn't stop at the middle, so here it is. I might do Doyoung and Jaehyun next, Still not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter yet, please bear with this fanfic, it is essentially a fluff piece, but it has a long long timeline.
> 
> I think I might write the proposals next, cause I live for fluffs.

“How could this even happen? How many times did I tell you to drink responsibly, you and doyoung forget everything as soon as you take more than 6 shots, at least it was only Johnny, what if you went off with a stranger.....” 

 

Ten regret that Yuta is his best friend, not because of Yuta, but Yuta’s boyfriend is Taeyong. The most mom friend of all mom friends, has been nagging for the past 30 minutes.

 

“ Did you know the crime rate in SEOUL? DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU WERE THAT YOU ENDED UP HOME? And you are a foreigner! WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED? And you missed one of your classes again? What if you fail the course ? what if you lose your scholarship” 

 

Sensing Ten’s distress, Yuta finally decided to butt in, “Uhm, Hon, i think he gets the idea, we need to figure out what to do about the dinner first.” 

 

“FINE, BUT THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN, I WILL GROUND YOUR ASS. Anywayss.  I asked Johnny about what happened last night, he just told me that you two made up, and you finally listened to his side of the story. So you have to go to dinner and find out yourself.” 

 

“ Okay first of all Tae, I am not your son, Second of all, I AM definitely Not going to DINNER WITH JOHNNY SEO. Anyways I have a meeting, that’s legit enough excuse ”

 

“ Uhm the meeting is until 7 pm.” Yuta reminded him, “See on your planer 3-7 pm”

 

“Shut up Yuta, he doesn’t know that.” Ten snapped back

 

“ Johnny is the Vice President of the College of business so, yeah he knows when OUR meeting ends Be a grownup, just talk to him.” Taeyong pointed out. “And everyone is going to know about the dinner by then.” 

 

Ten buries his face under the blankets, he hates how all his friends are literally in the same circles, the responsible ~~boring old~~ Taeil and Hansol are respectively the President of the college of Science and the Treasurer of the student government. The smart but extremely irresponsible, Doyoung and himself are the President and Vice president of the College of liberal arts. Kun and Johnny are the counterparts in the college of business. Even Jaehyun and Winwin are the Secretary of the student government and the International students governments. And the power couple in front of him are the President and Vice president of the whole student government. So basically the news of Johnny and him having dinner will probably be on the agenda of the meeting.

 

“ Speaking of, we need to get going, half of the student government is basically in the house right now.” Taeyong glances at his watch, “ We do have a lot to cover today.”

 

\----- meeting room-----

 

Doyoung doesn’t understand why the mood was so awkward today, Kun and winwin, who became best friends since Winwin realize Kun can help him out with his language barrier, are not sitting together for the first time. Johnny instead of sitting beside Jaehyun or Tae, sat beside Ten.... Taeil for once isn’t nagging at Hansol but chatting with the Vice President of their college--- Wendy, And Taeyong and Yuta, well, they are still the same. Everyone seems okay, but the mood is just weird, oh well, Jaehyun sat beside me, so who cares about everyone else.

 

“ Uhm” Taeyong cleared his throat, “ It’s not the official start of the meeting and people did point out i should be less of a mom but I would want to remind everyone that please be more responsible when you go to parties. ”

 

“Yes mom.” Everyone mumbled under their breath

 

“ we are still the officers of the school, so being recorded singing in front of the dorm at 2 am, is not the example of a responsible adult.” Everyone looked at Kun, who is rolling his eyes

 

“ In my defense, no one would have known if TAEIL didn’t film me.” 

 

“ First of all is Hyung to you, and second of all what’s the fun in that.” 

 

“ Is anyone else surprised that Taeil Hyung was up past two am.” Wendy pointed out

 

“OKAY, PLEASE WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT TODAY, LET’S NOT GET SIDE TRACKED”

 

As they started talking about the list of agendas, Doyoung can’t help but notice how good looking everyone is when they are serious and focused, while mostly Jaehyun. Coordinating the different departments, talking about the school anniversary and different seminars. Wait why is Jaehyun looking at me...

 

“Doyoung shi?” 

 

“Uhm sorry I spaced out.” Doyoung wish the ground will swallow him right there and then.

 

“ Sure you did,” Yuta’s annoying voice came from above, “ Jaehyun asked can you and him be in charge of the performances for the school anniversary celebrations.”  

 

Doyoung was trying his best not to sound too eager “ Yeah, of course.” hoping Jaehyun won’t think he is stupid or something, but suddenly a sharp toned Ten interrupted everyone’s conversation.

 

“ I DON’T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPEN OKAY, STOP IT.” a very flustered Ten was seen rushing outside following a very concerned Johnny. Uhn? When were they are talking terms, Doyoung thought, but oh well, he was too busy the whole meeting to pay attention to anyone but Jaehyun to notice.

 

\--- Ten and Johnny ---

 

“OKAY, PLEASE WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT TODAY, LET’S NOT GET SIDE TRACKED”

 

A mad Taeyong is a scary Taeyong, Johnny concluded his shorter friend does look scary when he wants to, despite liking the color pink. He looked at Ten sitting beside him, Johnny felt so happy that Ten was so understanding last night. He missed his best friend so much, the confession from 3 years ago didn’t really shock him but it did came at a very bad time. The same night his mom called and told him his father has got into a car accident and they need him to be back to US immediately. They have been bugging him to come back for awhile to study there and he has refused them so many times, but this is different.

 

And Ten was really drunk, he had no time to talk to him nor process how he feels before packing a bag and leaving. When he got to the states however, his dad was perfectly healthy, and was harshly informing him that the school contacted him about how improperly close he is with a fellow boy student, they are sending him off to a new boarding school, and he is to study college here before taking over the family business. He was allowed one text message and that was it.

 

What could he even talk about in one text message, without sounding like an absolute jerk, and he didn’t even know how to process everything yet. The best thing he could do at the time was letting Ten know he is going to do his senior year in the states. It took him a whole year of isolation and hardship to know how much he needs his best friend in his life, much more than a best friend. And that was that, worked harder than ever to get to the best school in Korea and left before his parents even realized. And imagine his surprise when Ten is in the same school, looking as amazing as ever, chatting with his new friends. It took him all the courage he can master up and approached him with his best smiles. But as soon as they locked eyes, he saw the anger and sadness in Ten’s eyes, emotions that he never wants Ten to feel yet he was the cause. So Johnny did the thing he does best, he chickened out, maybe Ten will think is funny that I am starting a new image with him.... “ Hi My name is Johnny.”  well no, we all know Ten didn’t find it funny. And one thing let to another they are somehow enemies, and Johnny went screwed up some more and started dating other people to see if Ten will get jealous. It took him two and a half years to gather enough courage to approach him again, last night was perfect, not only was he able to tell him he is so sorry for what happened, he finally told Ten about his feelings and they were going to have their first date tonight.

 

“ Hey you, “ Johnny nudge Ten’s elbow, “Does your head hurt? You drank quite a lot.”

 

“ Uhmmm, yeah I am good now.... thanks.” aww Ten is cute, he’s blushing.

 

“Are you excited about dinner later? I found a great Thai place.”

 

“Uhm about that, “ Ten was looking at his fingers, “I uhm, Kinda had a lot to drink last night, and I wasn’t myself. So no dinner sorry.” 

 

WHAT? Johnny can’t believe what he heard. What happened to the Ten cuddling with him last night saying he missed him so much.

 

“ What do you mean? I thought you forgave me? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to go on a date yet, if you think its too soon?”

 

“ I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OKAY, STOP IT” Ten suddenly snapped at him and stormed out. Johnny had to follow him, he knows if he chicken out again. He won’t another chance.

 

“TEN, Tennie STOP!!”

 

“What do you want???” Ten stopped and turned abruptly, was he crying “I am sorry that I am a flirt and can’t remember shit when I drink, it took me 3 years to get over you Johnny, Please don’t do this again...” 

 

Johnny pulled him closer and hugged him despite Ten’s protest, “oh dear, I must be a horrible person to make the sunshine of my life cry,” He said in a softer tone, “Nothing happened last night, we just talked, drunk Ten listened, Now i need the sober Ten to listen as well, I might be an idiot, but I am not dumb enough to let you slip again. So no matter how hard you are gonna struggle, I will finish what I have to say.” 

 

He repeated what he said last night, saying sorry after a sentence or two, especially at the part when he talked about pretending not to know him.

 

A long paused followed after he finished, Then Ten pushed him gently away and faced him.

 

Sniffing with red eyes, Ten mumbled “ Why didn’t you tell me all this before?? Did you think I would never understand?”

 

“ I think we agreed I am an idiot, “ Johnny laughed, reaching out to wipe the tears “ but will my Tennie be a bigger idiot and give me a second chance?” 

 

“ Let’s go inside first, Yuta can only hold off Taeyong for so long.” Ten wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, going back to the meeting room, Johnny couldn’t object, Taeyong is scary af when it comes to work. And there are younger officers in the meeting, they are not setting the best examples.

 

but Ten stopped and turned before reaching the door, he grabbed Johnny’s hand in his small hands, “The bitches got to know you are mine now, and that Thai restaurant better be awesome.”

 

Johnny made a mental note that possessive Ten is the definition of adorable.


	13. 15 years before part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit off background on Dojae, But I felt like mostly Yutae.......  
> Anyways, 2 chapter update today, the second update is current day fluff piece with the kids.

Let’s rewind to the part of Doyoung drooling over Jaehyun.

 

There is a reason why the other dorm members and close friends do not support Doyoung’s delusional crush on Jae. For one thing, Doyoung is mean to everyone, Jaehyun included. Everyone has experienced his sharp tone at one point or another.

 

And the second thing, Jaehyun has a boyfriend. And unlike Kun’s girlfriend who everyone hates, Minhyun is actually not bad. While according to Doyoung, Minhyun is a short block of nerd with nothing special. So he can’t see why Jaehyun smiled so brightly when he sees Minhyun waiting for him after the meeting. And he is even more annoyed when they left together for dinner, turning down his dinner offer with Kun and Winwin.

 

“ HOW DID MY PREDICTIONS NOT WORK OUT, they are not suppose to last until the end of this month?” Doyoung fumed inside their dorm house, squeezed himself in between Taeyong and Yuta on the couch, in the middle of their movie night. Which earned a eye-roll from Yuta.

 

“ Uhm, I assume you are talking about Jae and Minhyun,” Taeyong answered good naturally, pointing to the TV, “Harry is still not sure about her feelis for Ginny.” oh they are having a harry potter Marathon

 

“ YES, Jaehyun! I am suppose to be with him by now, and we should be watching GOT together on his couch..” Doyoung buries his face into a cushion, Yuta took a deep sigh and removed the cushion aggressively

 

“Okay, you listen to me Dons, you only met the guy for 6 months, he arrived 3 months before Winwin. Do you really expect to beat his boyfriend of almost a year?” A not smiling Yuta is pretty scary in Doyoung’s humble opinion. “ And, I don’t think you would want to be the guy to break a happy relationship, Minhyun is a nice guy, he makes Jae happy.”

 

Doyoung stayed silent, looking down and mumbles, “ I know, but I want to be the reason for his happiness. Of course I can’t be the guy that breaks them up, they are already doing the long distance thing and making that work.” 

 

Doyoung felt Yuta and Taeyong exchanging quick glances at each other trying to find something to cheer him up, so he looked up again and forced a smile, “ It’s okay, I am sorry I ruined your date night, you guys should...”

 

“Hey, stop that,” Yuta pulled him back as he tries to get up, “You can always talk to us about what’s bothering you.” 

 

“ I know, you guys are the best.... Honestly, I wish I could be like you guys...” Doyoung smiled again this time more genuine

 

“ What do you mean?” Taeyong looks puzzled

 

“ I mean, you guys are the star couple? Been together since High school, super sweet to each other, basically married.”He air quotes the basically married, “The first time I met Jaehyun and we were talking about what we want to do in the future, the imagine of you guys having everything planned out first came to mind, and I wished me and Jae will be like that.” 

 

“ well,” Taeyong looked at Yuta at approval and continued, “We are really far from perfect, we use to hate each other in High school.” 

 

“ Really? Like how Ten hated Johnny?” 

 

“Nope,” Taeyong laughed, “ Like how we fought over the same things all the time, No.1 on all the tests, class presidents and batch representative, we always wanted to beat each other.”

 

“Yeah it drove us crazy.” Yuta also laughed, “ I became the captain of the football team and Tae immediately joined the basketball team and became Captain in less than two months. Tae became the student council president, and I ran for the Youth Leader award.” 

 

“ And it wasn’t just school stuff, we fought over who’s group of friends can sit in the good hangout places, dissed each others outfits and shoes, until we reached to the point of going after the same girls and guys.” Taeyong added, a bit embarrassed by the last part.

 

Yuta added “ Yeah hahahahaha, we use to try to get the cutest people to date us, and turned that into a competition.”  

 

“So how did you guys got together?” Doyoung was curious now, putting his Jaehyun problems aside

 

“ well,” Taeyong give another small laugh, “ after one of the girls that we both somewhat dated dumped me and told both us to quit being babies and accept that we just want to get each others’ attention. And after a long awkward 4 months we decided she was right.”

 

“The point is, “ Yuta looked at Doyoung without smiling again, “We can’t say Jae is not the one for you, because honestly, no one would know. Life is weird . But, they should end on their own terms, and when the time comes, I am sure you will grab on to the chance. And even if he is not meant to be the one for you, you will still find your person. The person you want all the attention from.” 

 

“Aww, I love you too hon,” Taeyong gave Yuta a peck on the lips, with Doyoung still squish in between.

 

“Okay, that is my cue to go,” Doyoung does not want to be caught in a make out session, “Thank you guys, that was helpful. If I have to wait it out, so be it”

 

.........

 

As it turns out, He didn’t have to wait that long. Jaehyun and Minhyun did break up at the end of the month, long distance thing didn’t work. Minhyun confessed that he has some one he likes in his new school, and although Jaehyun was sad, somehow his bunny like hyung was the first person that popped into his mind.

 

Doyoung thinks his curse/prayer worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just make the 15 years before another fanfic? What do you guys think


	14. Jaemin was sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY BACK TO CURRENT DAY

Jaemin’s diary

 

   _ _Dear Diary；__

__Today Dad is helping me with my diary!!! Because I missed a couple of days when I was sick last week. I woke up feeling quite warm last...uhm...I think Tuesday. And when Papa were getting me up for breakfast I told him I wasn_ _ __’_ _ __t feeling well. I can_ _ __’_ _ __t believe he didn_ _ __’_ _ __t believe nana at first, he said nana just doesn_ _ __’_ _ __t wanna get out of bed, and if I stay any longer in bed, Daddy is going to be late for work and there will be no money to buy me cakes. So I got up as fast as I could but everything was spinning and then I ...well.. I fell right off the bed. That_ _ __’_ _ __s when Papa noticed something is wrong. He picked me up and checked my temperature and went downstairs to tell Dad. I fell asleep again, resting my head on Papa_ _ __’_ _ __s shoulders, his hug is so cozy. When I woke up again, I was still in Papa_ _ __’_ _ __s arms, but we were in the hospital and Papa was talking to a doctor. He must have been upset because he wasn_ _ __’_ _ __t smiling. Papa is scary when he is not smiling, so I hugged him closer and noticing that I woke up, he gave a little smile. But soon I was the one not smiling because the doctor said the nurse will give me a shot. But Nana was brave, so I didn_ _ __’_ _ __t cry. Dad, no matter what Papa told you, I DIDN_ _ __’_ _ __T CRY. Anyways being sick was boring, I mean not going to kinder was nice, but I miss Mark hyung and Renjun hyung and Haechan and Lele, even Jeno. I will go again next week! On Tuesday because its a holiday on Monday and I am so glad I got better for the weekend, we are going to the zoo!!!! I LOVE THE CITY ZOO. BUT WE ARE GOING TO THE EVEN BETTER SAFARI ZOO. WITH AN AMUSEMENT PARK ON THE SIDE AND THERE IS A PETTING ZOO. Oh... dad told me to stop shouting. So we are going out to get snacks for the trip tomorrow._ _

__BYE FOR NOW._ _

__

__

\-----

 

****The squad whether you like it or not** **

****

T to the Y: WOOOO WHO IS READY FOR THE ZOO TOMORROW

 

Jeffery:Is Nana using Tae’s phone again?

 

Y to my T:  Nope, That’s Tae on the phone. We are seeing everyone at the supermarket at 7?

 

Chittapurr: Yeah. I am just checking our hotel reservations and other stuff, I am excited for the zoo but not excited for Johnny imitating the parrot in front of the parrots.

 

Jeffery: You want to change? I have a Doyoung and our channie who are both afraid of all large animals but will probably still be educating us about the 7 different kinds of deer.

 

Moneykun: lol, if you will trade him for a Winwin and a Lele who has no sense of danger and will run off to pet a tiger. Sing with the dolphins . Please let me know.

 

Y to my T: I am pretty glad that I only have a Tae and Nana who both loves animals, and Jisungni who is just excited about the rabbits.

 

Winko: I am very offended Kun, who was the bitch that danced SNSD in front of our dorm, and I AM THE ONE NOT RESPONSIBLE??

 

Moneykun: Point taken. But that was super junior

 

Grandpa: I am personally more excited for the amusement park on the next day.

 

Bunnyvroomvroom: I thought you are in the states?

 

Grandpa: Yeah I am, Jisol is sick, I think my curse worked a little too well..... But imaging all of you in the hunted houses makes my day.

 

Y to my T: Lol, I don’t t think we are going, Me, Doyoung and Johnny are the only people that enjoys those anyways.

 

Jeffery: Hey, how am I in the same category as those wusses??

 

Chittaphurr: who cried during Annabell ?

 

T to the Y: who refused to go out during the last Halloween?

 

Bunnyvroomvroom: who asked the kids to keep him company when I was out of town?

 

Jeffery: ...I.... I hate all of you

 

Winko: Do we have to pack swim suits for the kids? And are you guys all done packing, how many sets of clothes did you guys bring for the kids @ytomyt @bunnyvroomvroom @chittapurr

 

Chicagomonster: Lol Ten totally forgot about packing until today, so he is doing it now.

 

Y to my T: Well, I am sure the older ones will want to swim, and Tae over packs for the kids all the time, so I think we have the entire summer collection in our suitcase

 

Bunnyvroomvroom: I made Jaehyun pack the kids clothes. I am not sure if I want the kids to touch the water though, it must be pretty dirty.

 

T to the Y: Yup, I sure as hell won’t allow Jaemin and Jisung to touch the water. Public pools ....nasty

 

Jeffery: we can all discuss it later, we really need to get going to the supermarket, Haechan is too excited, he has been asking when are we leaving non-stop for the last 30 minutes

 

Moneykun: On our way, see you guys in 20

 

Y to my T: Us too!

 

Chicagomonster: Might be a little late, Ten is trying to find the outfit he wants to wear today

 

chittapurr removed chicagomonster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I really should make it into two fics.....


	15. Halllloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT <3 HALLOWEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update, I been pretty busy with GMAT and School.I will try to update again tomorrow, and I am thinking about separating the before series in another fic? Maybe will do that tomorrow as well.

Jaemin’s diary

 

Dear Diary:

 

 UNCLE TAEIL is back helping me with my diary!!!!! I can’t write it properly whenever Daddy is helping. We always end up cleaning the room....I don’t like to clean that much. But honestly most of the time it’s Jisung and the others who mess up the room, and I really can’t listen to daddy telling me how organized Jeno is..... Okay... Uncle Taeil is telling me to hurry up because they are almost done with the set up outside!!

 TODAY IS HALLLLOWEEEN. It’s my favorite Holiday, besides my birthday, oh, that’s not a holiday. Anyways, we are going trick or treat!!!! There is also a competition for the scariest looking house in our neighbourhood, our family is going to win!!

Papa and I, and even jisungni love scary things, we wanted to make our garden look like a haunted grave yard.

Oh I didn’t mention Daddy. UHm, Daddy hates these things, he screamed and ran off last time when we went to the amusement park with the others. No Uncle Taeil don’t laugh at him, most of the time Daddy is really brave and strong, like just a few days ago, when Papa accidentally fell while going down the ladder when he was decorating the roof, Daddy ran faster than I ever seen and brought him to the hospital.

Daddy is the best! Anyways since Papa has a neck brace and a leg brace he decide to be Franken.....Frank something for Halloween, and Daddy is dressed as a scientist, it’s some kind of couple costume, i don't really get it. Jeno Renjun Chenle and Jisung are gonna be the smurfs, it’s Uncle Jaehyun’s idea, they are gonna be covered in blue paint, super. awesome. Renjun wanted to be Moomin, but he was Moomin last year so Uncle Winwin told him he needs a new costume. Haechan is going to be Jack Skellington, it’s his favorite character, Uncle Doyoung did such a good job with the costume, it looks amazing. And Mark Hyung! He is going to be the Tin man, His body armor was super cool!!! but I think Uncle Johnny rushed making the hat, it looked like a trash bag on top. OH AND ME!!!  I am going as HARRY POTTER!!! Papa made these robes for me!!! Doesn’t it look like its real? I think I am gonna win the costume contest at school tomorrow.

 Oh they are calling us outside, we are going to Uncle Kun and Winwin’s house first.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Careful, Watch your steps, I said CAREFUL.” Taeyong looks nervous while helping Yuta,

 

“I busted my leg Tae, You make me sound like I am made of glass.” Yuta complains while he adjust his neck brace, well his re-purpose neck brace that looks like a screw in his neck.

 

“You are made of glass! I can’t believe you talk me into this, We should have stayed home and rested.”

 

“You are never gonna make Yuta Hyung miss his favorite holiday.” Jaehyun stepping out in one can only assume is a Prince costume.

“Oh god, Jeffery, a prince costume? L A M E!” Yuta limped towards Jaehyun shifting his weight on the younger man, because despite what he tells his husband, his leg is killing him. “What happen to the cool Jaehyun in College, unique and edgy costume every year.” 

 

“oh please Frankenstein,I think your parents would have came in a cooler costume?” Jaehyun supported Yuta casting him a secret worried glance “Tae, I will bring him in,I need to discuss something with him anyway.... can you go help Doyoung please, he is having a hard time moving in his mermaid-man-fish costume.” 

 

 

Taeyong cast a suspicious look at their direction, but still went on to look for Doyoung with a fish tail.

 

“Thanks,” No longer needing to pretend, Yuta grimaced while looking for a balance where his leg and his neck is not killing him, realizing that Jaehyun was getting worried, he give the younger a reassuring smile, “didn’t know you were Prince Eric, you do realize what you married is no sweet and kind nature Ariel...” 

 

“Yeah I am aware,” Jaehyun smile back,leading him to the couch so he can sit down “Are you sure you are up for this though, it seems like you are in a lot more pain then you are telling Tae hyung.”

 

“I am ok,” Yuta sit down carefully, but the shooting pain in his leg is hard to ignore “Maybe ok is a strong word, but I am ok for someone who fell down from a ladder a few days ago.”

 

“And why are you not in bed resting?? can’t believe you still helped Doyoung with Haechan’s costume at the Hospital.” Jaehyun brought a pillow over so Yuta can rest his leg with a bit more comfort.

 

“Because,, I didn’t want the kids to feel bad that their plans for the house decorations made me fall, and I definitely don’t want Taeyong to feel so guilty for not helping. He kept blaming himself at the hospital, and I didn’t tell him I still couldn’t use Painkillers.”Yuta looked a little bit sheepish

 

“You still can’t?” Jaehyun now realize why Yuta is in such discomfort, “Did you try it in small dosage at least?” 

 

“Nope, the doctor didn’t even allow it, and I rather be in pain than in a panic attack.” Yuta remember the cause behind it all too clearly, His coach forcing him to play the seasons finals when he suffered from a dislocated knee, a bunch of mixed pain killers that made him won the game but almost cost him his life.

 

“Until this day I can’t believe that coach didn’t go to Jail for that.” Ten suddenly popped up from behind handing Yuta another pillow for his neck.

“Were you listening to us the whole time?” Yuta pretend to look scandalize, “Dorothy didn’t your aunt taught you manners.”

 

“I only listen to the last part while fixing Johnny’s clothes,” Ten crossed his arms, “I am not Dorothy you uncivilized monster, I am the scarecrow! Johnny is the Lion. We are doing a family themed costume. Much better than what this prince and fish combo by our hosts tonight.”

 

Jaehyun fired back “well, your outfits are fitting, considering You and the scarecrow both lack brains.” 

 

“OKAY,” Kun shows up just in the nick of time, “Scarecrow and Prince Eric can not cat fight over Frankenstein, he is injured enough and the scientist will definitely kill you both.” 

 

Winwin in a giant ice cream costume pulled up a flask and handed to Yuta, “Here Hyung, is herbal medicine, it should help with the pain.”

 

“Is the pain giving me hallucination or did an Ice cream just hand me a flask?”Yuta laughed

 

“I don’t know, cause I just saw a Chocolate chip cookie just pulled Ten and Jaehyun apart.” Johnny came up with a extremely hairy Lion outfit.

 

“We couldn’t think of any new things to wear okay,” Kun gestured with his arms,” Do you know how hard it is to get things when your arms are a giant cookie apart?”

 

“Yeah and making outfits for Mark already took too long so we just went with the same theme” Ten complained, “Not everyone had a Yuta to help them like Doyoung”

 

“Well, Haechan’s outfit is so nice, but Jaemin actually look like his outfit is better than Harry Potter himself.” Winwin points to the kids playing outside

 

“He really wanted to win the award at school, so i decided to make it the best Magic Robe, hat, and fake owl, anyone has ever seen” Yuta said a bit tiredly, “Thank you for bringing my kids to trick or treating later, you know how Tae hates these activities.” 

 

“Yeah, we will getting going now,” Kun checks the time, but failed because he couldn’t even his arms with the outfit.

 

“Yes we should,” Jaehyun stood up,” I am gonna call Taeyong hyung back in. You behave!” he pointed to Yuta, “Let Taeyong feel guilty, let him pamper you, You deserve it, You are dealing with a broken ankle without painkillers.“

 

“WHAT!” 

 

“Well, this is awkward,” Doyoung looks like he wanted to be anywhere but here, “Uhm, so I guess that’s cue for us to go.” 

“Yeah, bye” “Wait for me,” “Byeeee” “Good luck Yuta my man”.... Yuta silently cursed at how useless his friends are in these kinds of situations.

 

“How can you not tell me that you are in so much pain?” Taeyong sat down carefully, staring at Yuta looking pissed off.

 

And maybe it was the pain, or the fact that Yuta is tired, or whatever was in the herbal medicine is fucking up his hormones,but seeing Taeyong look so stern made him suddenly needy, and even a drop of tear fell on his cheeks, catching Taeyong completely off guard

 

“Yuyu? Are you okay?” Taeyong instinctively pulled him close patting his back, “Wh,,what hurts? Should we go back to the Hospital?”

 

“No,” Yuta sniffed, a bit embarrassed, “You sounded mad. I just didn’t want you to worry” Affirmative, Winwin spiked his medicine  

 

“No, i am not, how can,,, i can never be mad, at you,  and how can I not worry, okay stay here, I will get you something to eat so you will feel better.”

 

“No,,,” Yuta held Taeyong by the arm, “I am not hungry... I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

 

Taeyong smiled, He is always gives in to Yuta, and when Yuta is being this cute, how could he have the heart to say no. He pulled a blanket over them, and Yuta rested his head as comfortable as he can on Taeyong’s shoulder.

 

Drifting to sleep and mumbling “Winwin spiked my drink, I am gonna kill him.” 

 

Taeyong smiled grew bigger as he saw the flask on the other side of the table, not yet opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and Comment <3 I wanna talk to more of you guys


	16. Childish fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and the kids had a little fight, and Hansol might have a surprise for Taeil~~
> 
>  
> 
> I am not good at making a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long over due, But I am trying to figure out the plot line for the stories, so I might have to edit the earlier chapters a bit. I will try to update more frequently <3

Something is definitely wrong. Taeil thought as he watched Jaemin looking down at his feet instead of excitedly telling him how his day went. Remembering Taeyong’s warning earlier that something is bothering Nana, Taeil sighed and setting down his pen, “Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?”

 

Jaemin looked up for a split of a second, tears welling up in his eyes, Taeil panic internally and wonder if he should get Yuta or go comfort Jaemin.

 

“I had a fight with Jeno……” Jaemin muttered trying to sound unaffected, but his trembling lips gave him away. “And now everyone is mad at me.”

 

This is odd, Taeil thought to himself. Jaemin usually bicker with Jeno and Haechan all the time, but Renjun or Mark never take sides, and he can’t imagine the younger ones pointing fingers at Jaemin.

 

“What do you mean? …I am sure they will never  ..” Taeil tried to ask gently, but Jaemin interrupted him

 

“YES THEY DO, even Renjun said I was being rude!” Jaemin burst out in tears now, no longer containing his emotions.

 

Taeil rubbed his temples, despite his career shift to education, dealing with crying children have never been his strong suit. He stood up, deciding to get Yuta or Tae back in the room, but

 

“Now UNCLE TAEIL HATES ME TOO….”

 

“No, no , no “ Taeil rushed towards Jaemin’s side, “I will never hate Nana, I was just trying to….. never mind that, okay, you have to tell me what happened.”

 

Jaemin rambled through the tears and the only words Taeil manage to hear was “Renjun school, Jeno, food”

 

“Nana, you have to calm down first, or I won’t understand you.” Taeil tries to remember what he learned from that early childhood education seminar, my tone has to be kind but firm, “Just tell it to me like a story. Like if I am writing your diary.”

 

Jaemin took a deep breath and wiped his tears with the back of his hands, “I.. today at school… Jeno brought food that …. Uncle Jaehyun made… and I really wanted one….. so so “ Okay so he was calm for 10 seconds before more tears took over.

 

\----- ------ ---- 30 minutes later ------ -----

 

Taeil opened the door to see a Yuta waiting nervously biting his nails, he threw him a dark look, “you guys have to stop using me as a child therapist, I studied medicine not psychology.”

 

“I am never good at talking to Nana when he cries,” Yuta explained apologetically, “I am always worried it will have something to do with the fact that he was adopted and I might say the wrong thing and ruin his life, like becoming a serial killer or something”

 

Taeil rolled his eyes, “I have to tell Taeyong to stop you from watching anymore criminal minds, Jaemin is just a kid who had a fight with the other kids, who were also being kids.”

 

“Uhm, that didn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

 

“Okay, so you remember how Jeno always give Jaemin homemade food? Or like basically the kids all share what’s in their lunch box?” Taeil waits for Yuta to nod before continuing, “But today for some reason both Jeno and Renjun insisted that they should eat their own meals.”

 

“that’s it?” Yuta said in disbelief, “he was this upset over lunch?”

 

“well not just,” Taeil poured himself a glass of water before continuing, “Apparently, Nana got upset over it and complained saying the other two are selfish, and he was even more upset when they were willing to share the food with Mark and Jisung. So, Nana was angry and called all of them jerks or something, and basically childish fights after that.”

 

“huh…” Yuta paused, “well, kids definitely hate getting left out, but I wonder why they didn’t share food with him…”

 

“That, I do not know… but Jaemin is calmer now and he is in his room writing apology letters to the kids, sounds to me it’s time for one of the parents to deal with this?” Taeil raised an eyebrow.

 

“On it,” Taeyong appeared out of nowhere and went straight to Jaemin’s room.

 

Taeil pointed at the door, “See that, that is why I am glad me and Sol don’t have kids”

 

“well, maybe I should message the others and see if we could have dinner together,” Yuta look at his phone for the time, “at least it will give Nana a chance to resolve the issue before the day ends.”

 

“I am not eating here if you are cooking...” Taeil declared while pointing to where Taeyong disappeared to.

 

 

 **Y to my T:** Dinner at my place tonight?

 

 **Chittapurr:** YES!!! Me and Johnny were just flipping a coin to see if we will eat out or attempt to cook.

 **Bunnyvroomvroom:** Not that I don’t enjoy mooching off Taeyong’s food, but I think I have to pass on that, my kids are in a mood.

 

 **Y to my T:** Well, actually that’s why I am calling this dinner.

 

 **Y to my T:** Apparently there was a fight over lunch….

 

 **Jeffery:** OH GOD, did Nana eat Jeno’s lunch today, because I told him not to share!

 

 **Y to my T:** ?? No, but that is why they fought

 

 **MoneyKun** : Oh no, I also told Renjun the same thing….

 

 **Bunnyvroomvroom** : Jeffery made seafood last night, I told Jeno several times not to share it because it’s bad for Nana…..

 

 **Winko:** o _ o there were seafood in the dumpling.. I also told Renjun not to share…

 

 **Y to my T:** that… explains a lot, well anyways, he made apology letters for the kids, maybe it will be better if the kids talk it out.

 

 **Jeffery:** yeah I think that’s probably for the best.. will be there in 20 minutes

 

 **Chicagomonster:** yes, probably best for the kids, uhm

 

 **Chittapurr** : can you ask Taeyong to cook steak again?

 

 **Winko** : oh and and Spring rolls??

 

 **Bunnyvroomvroom:** Also Mandu Salad, the last time he made it was so good~~~

 

 **T to the Y:** … there is no ORDER system, I do not operate a restaurant -_-

 

 **Winko** : PLEASE ^_^

 

 **T to the Y:** FINE

 

 **Jisol:** uhm Can I also join?

 

 **Grandpa:** ?? your flight is next week?

 

 **Jisol:** well , my flight arrived early

 

 **Y to my T:** sure hyung, as long as Taeil Hyung is fine with it.

 **Jisol:** thanks Yuyu ^^

 

 **Grandpa** : Did I say it’s fine?

 

Jisol sent a picture to the chat

 

 **Grandpa** : IS THAT A CHILD????

 

 **Jisol:** guys.. Meet Jungwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment <3


	17. Jungwoo the new angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new is always chaotic 
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Jungwoo is officially included in the story, and I am also going to add Lucas but not yet. I am still not sure which family to put him in, I am torn.

Yuta always liked to say he has no regrets in life, he firmly believed that whatever decision he made is always for a purpose, and he shouldn’t worry about it afterwards. So even during the darkest times he still tries to be positive. With that being said, looking at the chaos before him, Yuta did question if he should have suggested to eat out instead of in their house.

 

The kids resolved their problems quickly enough, as soon as Jeno and Haechan arrived, they hugged and made up even before Jaemin showed them the apology cards. Renjun did the same and they even cried a bit together for no reason.

 

The problem was a certain adult, Taeil had been sitting in a chair looking at the front door ever since Hansol dropped a bomb on them. The adults decided they probably need to brief the kids, or at least discuss the current situation. So, while Tae and Jaehyun gathered the kids in another room, the others attempted to talk to Taeil who still haven’t move an inch.

 

“Uhm Hyung, did you know about this?” Ten was the first one to try, the silence in the room was getting overwhelming.

 

Taeil just threw them all a dark look, “Did You THINK I know about this?? He went there for a conference and came back with a fucking kid?!”

 

“Maybe it’s a surprise?” Kun attempted next, “since you guys have been wanting a kid for a while…”

 

Taeil glared at Kun before he could finish his sentence, well of course he has wanted a kid for a while, and when he went to the states to take care of Hansol, they did bring up the topic more than once, actually, Hansol had asked him repeatedly how he felt about the matter, now that he thought about it maybe there is a purpose for that after all

 

“Okay, despite its suddenness, we still have to be careful not to scare the kid, judging from the picture he should be around the older kids’ age. That’s a sensitive age.” Johnny added looking around the room, “And I am worried how the kids would react, even if they are being briefed.”

 

“Well, I am sure they will tell them not to overreact and just treat it as a new friend.” Ten shrugged, “I wouldn’t worry about the kids.”

 

“Hang on a minute” Doyoung questioned, “Can Hansol hyung even adopt a kid without Taeil hyung’s approval?”

 

“Well…” Taeil paused, a little nervous, “actually, he did let me sign something the other day through email, It was documents for the adaptation agency.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“No, it was just documents to say we are looking for a kid, not that we will get whatever kid right away” Taeil explained, “And although I don’t really want to pick a kid, he should still ask me before adopting one, it’s not like getting me a gift, this is suppose to be a serious decision.”

 

Just then the doorbell rang, and that’s when chaos actually started. Yuta recalled how composed Taeil was before Hansol entered and how the reaction was a 360-degree shift when he saw him. Although it was clear Taeil wanted to shout at Hansol for a good 30 minutes before returning, the kid named Jungwoo, wouldn’t leave Hansol’s side, and because Taeil raised his voice a bit, and there were so many adults surrounding them, Jungwoo started sobbing while still hiding behind Hansol.

 

 

The noise successfully drew the attention of the other kids, no longer satisfied with Taeyong and Jaehyun’s story time, all came in to the living room. That brings us to about right now, Yuta standing in the middle of his own living room, looking at the kids trying to approach Jungwoo, the younger ones shouting, the adults trying to calm Taeil down, yes, life still comes with some regrets.

 

“Okay, everyone quiet for a second,” Taeyong suddenly spoke up, “Why don’t we leave the kids to get to know each other a bit better, Nana, you can show Jungwoo your toys and maybe you guys can watch a movie.”

 

Jaemin agreed cheerfully and went to grab Jungwoo’s hand gently but the later flinched back, still hiding behind Hansol.

 

Hansol sighed and crouch down beside the kid,

 

“Hey, kiddo, we talked about this, why don’t you go with Nana, and watch something?” Hansol said softly, “they are all so excited to be your friend.”

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, followed by the others. He flashed his best smile and added “we have all kinds of movies and cartoons, or if you want we can play games too”

 

Jungwoo hesitated, he wanted new friends too, especially ones that have such pretty smiles. And just then, he felt another hand reaching for his own, and saw another boy smiling at him,

“Hi, I am Mark, Uncle said you are a bit older than me, so if you want to read books we can also do that.”

 

“no books.” Chenle and Jisung complained, “Shh, quiet.” Renjun told his younger brother, and turned to Jungwoo, “we can also watch Moomin, if you want~”

 

“Or anime!” Haechan added

 

“We also have Legos” Jeno said also smiling  

 

Jungwoo decided that they all seem friendly enough, and was a bit ashamed of himself for crying in front of kids younger than him. He grabbed Mark and Jaemin’s hands and nodded.

 

With the kids running off the other room, the grownups all sighed in relief. But that sense of relief was short lived, when Taeil started fuming again.

 

“Ji HANSOL, YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU DO NOT COMEBACK UNANNOUCED—”

 

“okay, wait, Hyung.” Johnny butt in, “We don’t want the kids to hear us, why you don’t you just let Hansol explain himself.”

 

Signaling a thank you towards Johnny, Hansol explained. He also didn’t do so on purpose; the surprise was only supposed to be him coming back a week early. But the adaptation agency called him 3 days before, that there is a kid that needs emergency placement, basically a kid that needs to be adopted or cared for immediately. And usually families are only ready for babies on emergency placement, not a 7-year-old. Due to Jungwoo’s special circumstances they didn’t want to put him in a foster facility.

 

“He was already placed in a home since he was 2, but the home was overcrowded and neglected the kids. Jungwoo is already turning 8 next month yet he hasn’t attend any formal schooling and he is significantly underweight. The Korean-American couple that adopted him was only adopting kids for Government pension.” Hansol rubbed his forehead, “And agency thinks we would be perfect fit, since we both have background in education, plus, they already worked with Johnny and Ten with Mark. So, they think we would have outside help. And how could I possibly leave the kid in a foster home again…”

 

“Yes, of course we would all help out, but still you could have give Taeil hyung a heads up.”

 

“well that part I screwed up” Hansol glanced sheepishly, “There were so many documents to process, and technically it’s just emergency placement, we can still discuss…”

 

“Discuss what??” Taeil waved his hands frustrated, “Do you think I can still send the poor kid back? I am not heartless !!!”

 

Taeil paused and said again, “ And I suppose it would be nice, Jungwoo is adorable, but this is going to be difficult Hansol.”

 

“Well” Yuta looked at the clock on their living room wall, “The steak Tae cooked should be completely cold by now. Why don’t we let the two have some privacy while the rest of us get the dinner ready again?”  

 

 

Well, maybe Yuta doesn’t regret this after all, now when everyone would think about their first meeting with the little angel Jungwoo, they would always remember this day. Gathered in his house, the giant family that they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment ~~~


End file.
